


遇见落日(BKPP)

by Linxiyu



Category: PP - Fandom, billkin - Fandom, bkpp, 一心一译 - Fandom, 以你的心诠释我的爱 - Fandom
Genre: I told sunset about you, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxiyu/pseuds/Linxiyu
Summary: I Told Sunset About You.两个少年相遇的故事。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 11





	1. 初次遇见

Billkin&PP

马群耀&林祎凯

圈地自萌～

完全脑补～

不喜勿喷勿看勿哔哩吧啦～

旁白：那是一个阳光明媚的午后，一个留着狼尾发型，身穿深蓝色的短袖T恤的少年，他安静的坐在胶片店的角落，摆弄着桌子上的黑胶片。

突然胶片店里迎来了一位阳光开朗的少年，穿着白色短袖T恤，上面印着Sunset 。他走到了收银台前跟老板话唠着，似乎想要寻找什么东西。

狼尾少年一直看着这位少年，好像他身上有着一种莫名吸引人的感觉，让他目不转睛地盯着他。

这位狼尾少年名叫billkin，是住在这附近的人，非常喜欢收藏黑胶片和唱歌，从小就学习钢琴，也是小有名气的音乐家。

见白衣少年似乎找不到他想要的东西，billkin就顺着少年的方向走去。

“你好，请问你是在找什么东西吗？”billkin细声问道

“你好，那个我想找一张复古的黑胶唱片，可是找了很多地方都没有找到，今天刚路过这边就想着进来问一下”少年失望的说道

“或许我可以帮你找到，我之前一直在收藏一些复古类型的黑胶”

“真的吗？太感谢了，我叫PP还不知道你叫什么呢？”PP激动的握住了billkin的手。

“你可以叫我billkin，你在找哪一张黑胶唱片，叫什么名字我回去看看有没有。”

“我在找一张叫Another one 的黑胶唱片，我非常喜欢然后家里找到了一台留声机，所以就想找找这黑胶唱片”

“好，我可以帮你留意一下，方便交换一下联系方式吗？我找到了就跟你联系”

“可以的，谢谢你！”

旁白：billkin拿到了PP的联系方式，回到家后整整开心了一晚上，他看着PP的头像在傻笑着，他打开了他的朋友圈，看到了在T台上的PP光彩夺目，billkin猜想他是不是做模特的，再刷着看到了他的日常，此刻的billkin跟个刚谈恋爱的少年一样，脸上挂着甜蜜的笑容。

没过多久，billkin找到了PP想找的黑胶唱片，就打算约PP出来见个面。billkin拿着黑胶唱片在一家咖啡店里等待着，billkin紧张又期待的心情全部都印在了脸上，billkin望着窗外的景色，突然有一对男女映入眼帘，billkin眼睛定住了，他没有看错，那男人是PP女人正挽着PP的手臂。

billkin突然脸色一变，整个人都呆住了，就连PP走了过来都不知道。

PP叫了一声“billkin！”PP见他没有反应，就用手在他面前晃了晃，billkin才回过神来。

“哦，PP你来了！”

“你在想什么呢？都想得发呆了”PP疑惑问道

“没有，只是在想工作上的东西”

“哦，这样看来你工作挺忙的”

“也没有很忙，对了我找到了那张你想找的黑胶唱片了”billkin随后从旁边椅子上拿过唱片，还特意包装过。

“真的吗？真是太感谢你了，多少钱？我转给你”PP激动的说道

“不用了，能遇见兴趣相同的朋友，我很高兴就当是见面礼物送给你吧”billkin失落的说道

“太感谢你了，那我也不能白收你的礼物，改天我请你吃饭吧！”PP小心的接过唱片。

“好啊！”billkin心想虽然他有女朋友，但是他们还是可以当朋友的。

旁白：晚上PP回到家里，他小心翼翼拿出了黑胶唱片，看着这细心包装，他慢慢拆开了，他把留声机搬到房间里，他取出了胶片放到留声机里，一会儿留声机里就放出了音乐。

Feelin' so confused, 

You don't know what to do, 

Afraid she might not love you anymore, 

And though she says she does and hasnt lost your trust, 

Who could there be knockin at her door, 

Must be another one, 

Must be another one she loves, 

Must be another one, 

Must be another one she loves, 

The feelin' never stops, 

And neither does the clock, 

Wishin' for tomorrow today. 

少年的懵懂喜欢总是会被深深藏在心里，两位少年的故事就这样发生在这个阳光明媚的下午，各自心里都有着一样的感觉，可能这就是相互的一见钟情吧！


	2. 赠送黑胶唱片

“每个人都是孤独的 在我们一生中 遇到爱 遇到性 都不稀罕 稀罕的是遇到了解”

10月份正是秋天的来临，这天PP把billkin约出来吃饭，以便答谢他赠送唱片的慷慨。两人来到一家日料餐厅，billkin是个比较钟情于日料的人，虽然不知为何PP会想到约在日料餐厅，或许只是碰巧兴起想吃。

“PP你是做什么工作的？”billkin看着PP问道

“我是做模特的现在，因为之前在学校上学的时候被挑中了，所以大学毕业后还没想到要做什么，就去尝试去做，结果发现自己对这个职业挺感兴趣，加上我家里也同意，也正因为这个职业所以我也有了很多的机会可以去看看这个世界”PP耐心的说道

“那挺好的”果然跟billkin预想的一样，他是名模特

“billkin，那你是做什么的啊？”PP好奇问道

“音乐人，也是到处跑，接到通告就到处演出”billkin笑了笑

“那你会弹钢琴吗？我以前一直想学来着，家里买的钢琴都快封尘了”

“会的，你要学吗？我可以教你的！”

“真的吗？正好下周我妈妈生日，我想学首曲子为她庆祝呢”PP两眼发光的看着billkin

“当然啦，你看什么时候有空”

“我下周四跟周五都有空呢，不过不知道你有空没？”

“我最近都挺有空的，对了你有地方练习吗？没有的话，我家有架钢琴可以给你练习”

“啊！那太好了，我正愁着找家琴行练了，又不能在家里，这样就没有惊喜了！”

“那就约好了，下周你来我家学钢琴”

“好，一言为定！”

吃完饭后的两人各自依依不舍的分别。

回到家里的billkin兴奋的心情通通释放出来了，他愉悦的手舞足蹈转着圈圈，还立刻跑向了自家钢琴，都开始弹起曲子来了。

这边的PP的心情也是跟billkin一样的亢奋，因为他觉得他离billkin的生活靠近了一步，他打开手机社交软件，找到了一个名为captain的人。

通信记录：  
PP：Captain学长，你认识一个叫billkin的人吗？我听朋友说他是你之前学院的同学。

Captain：他呀？我之前跟他一起演出过，怎么了吗？

PP：那他有女朋友了吗？

Captain:据我所知好像还没有呢。

PP：对了学长，我要请他去吃饭，你知道他喜欢吃什么东西吗？

Captain：我记得他好像挺喜欢吃日料的，话说你是怎么认识他的？还请别人吃饭？

PP：这个是秘密，嘻嘻到时再告诉你！

PP看着记录知道了billkn还没有女朋友，其实心里挺开心的，可他却不知道billkin误会他有女朋友了。

旁白：两人的相遇好像就是命中注定的，那天PP的母亲从老家带回了留声机，却缺少了唱片，而PP就主动请缨去帮她找，刚好路过一家唱片店，他被角落的少年吸引住而停止了脚步，那天阳光普照正好阳光照在了少年身上，他找翻找着唱片。

PP就走进了唱片店正询问着老板，得知旁白的少年是个收藏家可能会有自己想要的唱片，可PP却不知如何开口，正纠结要不要上前询问时，不料那少年却往他这边走来，PP的心莫名的跳动着，就这样他倆就交流了起来，回去后他看到自己以前的学长社交圈里出现了那个少年。


	3. 练琴

所爱隔山海，山海不可平  
海有舟可渡，山有路可行  
山海皆可平，难平是人心

练琴之日如期而至。  
躺在床上的PP打开了手机社交软件，找出了与billkin的聊天框。

PP：你明天大概什么时候醒？需要我带吃的东西过去吗？

billkin：我通常都是比较早起的，很少睡懒觉的，所以你来的时候跟我提前说声就可以了，要一起吃早餐吗？我可以准备的

PP：这样太麻烦了吧，还是我帮你带早餐吧！

billkin：还是我来准备吧，毕竟你是第一次来，是客人由我来准备吧，我也经常做早餐所以也顺便。

PP：那行，那明天见！

billkin：明天见！晚安好梦！

PP：晚安！

两人道晚安后，都开始进入梦乡了。

早晨9:00AM。

PP已经带着兴奋的心情起床了，他满怀期待的拉开了窗帘打开了玻璃窗，阳光刚好照在身上暖暖的，揉了揉眼睛伸了伸懒腰，准备开始刷牙洗脸，挤上了新买的牙膏快递把牙刷好，顺便哈了口气再拿起了椰子味的漱口水，咕噜咕噜的漱了口，把脸彻底的擦了一遍，生怕有脏东西，再仔细检查了一遍有没有眼屎，洗漱完毕后挑了一身休闲装换上，喷上了椰子味的香水。

此刻的billkin也已经洗漱完毕了，换上了简单利落的休闲服，开始在厨房里忙活起来，穿上米色的围裙，从冰箱里拿出了所有要用的食材，预热烤箱烤了两个原味可颂，煎了培根鸡蛋，把烤好的可颂取出来用刀子割开塞进培根和鸡蛋，再洗了几片生菜塞进再加一片芝士，最后再挤上沙拉酱完毕。

得知PP爱喝咖啡前些天还特意去买了咖啡豆，拿出朋友送的咖啡研磨器，开始了手磨咖啡豆模式，但billkin不爱喝咖啡给自己准备了热牛奶。

此时门铃响起，大概是PP来了，billkin立马把手洗了擦干净走向门口。

门外的PP在拿手机照看着自己的脸跟发型是否乱了，听到脚步声后就赶紧的把手机放下用微笑来迎接billkin。

billkin走到门前赶紧把自己衣服弄好用手抓了抓发型，随后就打开了门。

“你来了，刚好我做好了早餐了，赶紧过来吃吧！”

“好！”

PP走进了billkin家里，一进门就“看到了”充满艺术跟音乐的气息。

玄关两边挂着都是黑胶唱片，再走里面有个两米高的中型书架，旁边是一架黑色的钢琴，再偏右边是一台复古的留声机，旁边架子是全是黑胶唱机。

PP跟随着billkin的脚步来到了客厅，果不其然饭桌都是老式复古的梨花木做的，就连餐具都是很特别的陶瓷，就跟一件件的艺术品一样。

就这样PP在这么清雅的环境下吃了西式的早餐。  
两个少年边吃着早餐边聊着练琴的细节。

吃完早餐就两人来到了钢琴面前坐下，在billkin的耐心下，学了几个小时终于有点意思了，阳光照进了客厅的沙发透过玻璃地上出现了彩虹的痕迹，随后阳光慢慢照向了两位练琴的少年身上，PP偶尔的弹错音严厉的billkin也会直接拍打着他的手，毕竟严师下才会出好学生。

午饭也是billkin大展身手一顿，饭后PP用手撑着自己太阳穴午休了起来，同样billkin也模仿着PP撑着头望着PP，突然一阵微风拂过吹起了厨房的落地窗的白纱窗帘，微弱的光芒照着休息的PP，同时也照进了billkin的眼眸。


	4. 缘分

曾经小鹿也乱撞过  
可是后来小鹿长大  
走路贼稳而且带风  
可是看到你那一刻  
我的小鹿对着我说  
这是最后一次跳了。

圣诞将至。

这天PP收到了Captain学长的信息。

“PP，24号平安夜那天有空吗？我那天有个音乐演出想邀请你来参加。”

看着信息的PP陷入了沉思，平安夜他其实挺想约billkin去吃饭，可是却又不找到理由跟借口，更何况他们也不是认识很久，这么频繁约人家也不是很好，所以想了想还是答应了学长的邀请。

“学长，那天我正好有空呢，演出在什么地方啊？”

“在海边，我记得你之前说过一直想去海边走走，所以就想到了你”

“好的，我会赴约的，谢谢你的邀请”

PP关掉手机，走向了前院看着满墙的扶桑花，PP的母亲很喜欢扶桑花，她的话语是代表着微妙的爱恋，寓意脱俗、洁净。PP采下了一朵红色扶桑花别在了自己的左边耳朵，抬头看了看这阳光灿烂的天气，随后从厨房里拿出了一杯咖啡，安静的坐在了院子的秋千上，感受着阳光的洗礼，就这么享受的坐了一个下午。

平安夜。

PP按照地址坐车来到了海边，看着正在忙碌的工作人员在置办场地，PP看到了Captain学长后就走向了他。

“学长，有什么可以帮你的吗？”PP笑着说道

“暂时没有，更何况你是我邀请的嘉宾，那里有叫嘉宾帮忙的，你可以到处走走先，等演出开始了我再叫你过来看。”Captain学长温柔说道

“好，那我去海边那边走走”

说完后PP随着海滩边走去，看着这深蓝清澈的海水，就觉得很舒服，加上临近日落，天空都是橙红色的晚霞，走着走着突然看到了一个熟悉的脸庞，他躺在海边用手撑起半身，PP还以为自己可能只是过于念想看错人，可当他慢慢靠近时，发现真的是billkin。

PP偷偷靠近了billkin的后背，跪在了他后面的海滩上，用手轻轻拍了怕billkin的后背，billkin惊吓的回头看，在日落晚霞之下两人四目相对，对视持续了几十秒后，先打破此场面的是PP。

“没有吓到你吧？”PP温柔问道

“没有，你怎么会在这里？”billkin疑惑道

“我是因为之前较好的学长邀请来的，就是今天他们筹备了平安夜的活动，不过你怎么也会在这里？”

“我就是今天跟他们一起演出的节目的特邀嘉宾”billkin微笑着说

“原来如此啊，还真巧啊！”PP尴尬笑了笑

PP心想差点忘了学长经常跟他一起去演出的，真是没记性不过这样也好，本来自己想平安夜约他，这下真是缘份来了挡也挡不住了。

“你看这黄昏多美啊！”billkin看着PP说道

“对啊，太美了！”

PP拿出了手机讲这一刻的美好拍了下来，随后把相机偷偷调成静音对着billkin拍了照片，PP偷笑着看着手机照片的人，被billkin察觉到了。

“你在笑什么？”

“没有，只是觉得落日余晖很美好，看着让人感觉很幸福！”

旁白：其实是因为陪你看日落的正是心心所念之人罢了。

“我以前一直都想来海边走走，奈何并没有人陪我，自己又不太想来，就一直拖着没来，这次刚好被邀请来了”

“下次你想来没人陪，可以来找我啊，我很乐意奉陪的”billkin看着PP温柔说道

“好啊，在下一次黄昏，我们再见面，你要说话算数哦！”PP兴奋说道

“当然了，我说话算话”

两人在落日下四目相对伸出手拉着钩。


	5. 圣诞

有些人的出现

第一眼是惊艳  
第二眼是沦陷  
第三眼是不负遇见

第一眼就喜欢的人，是真的会喜欢很久，久到铭记于心。

黑夜的来临，两人看着准备要高挂的月色billkin的手机的手机响起，原来是Captain的电话。

“我们该回去了，晚会准备要开始了”随后billkin起身伸手想要把PP拉起。

PP看着billkin的手，本能的伸出手，距离还有3厘米的距离他停顿了一下，最后还是把手搭在了billkin手上，billkin一把拉起了PP，PP一个没站住差点摔倒，billkin机灵的一把搂住了PP的腰。

那一刻PP感觉整个世界都在旋转，那种被保护的感觉，就好似billkin就是他的全世界。

大概过了几十秒后，billkin见PP定住了，他唤了几声，随后PP站了起来松开了billkin的手，billkin尴尬的松开了自己的手。

“你没事吧？”billkin担心问道

“没事，我们回去吧！”

两人之间的感情好像有了不一样的变化。

billkin走在前面，PP跟在后面在月亮的照亮下就好似一幅有故事的油画。

我特别特别喜欢看月亮  
想和你一起去看月亮  
因为重要的是月亮很美  
更重要的是和你在一起

两人散步散着散着不觉已经回到会场了，看着霓虹闪烁的光芒，旁边都已经挂满了圣诞气氛的装饰了。

Captain看见billkin跟PP一起回来就走向了他们。

“PP原来你跟billkin在一起了，我刚刚打电话给你没人接，我还以为你出什么事了”Captain担心的表情看着PP

“对不起啊学长，我忘了我手机调静音了，所以没有听见”PP抱歉说道

旁白：偷拍billkin调的静音，开心完后什么都忘的一干二净了吧。

“这样啊，没事就好了，billkin你先去准备一下吧，演出快要开始了”

“好的，那…我先去准备了”无疑这话是对PP说的

“你怎么会跟billkin在一起了，你们干嘛去了？”Captain一幅吃瓜群众的表情

“偶遇，偶遇的我先过去找位置坐了，学长你先去忙你的吧！”说完后PP赶紧拔腿就跑了

回到后台的Captain看到billkin在化妆，就吃着一半的瓜走向了billkin。

“话说billkin你是怎样认识PP的？”

“巧合而已！”billkin笑着说道

“巧合吗？那PP为啥会莫名其妙问我关于你的事，我还以为你们早认识了…”Captain一直在哔哩吧啦的把所以事情都说了出来

billkin的表情先是疑惑到微笑再到甜甜的偷笑着。

演出开始了。

台上的人儿注视台下的人  
台下的人儿看着台上的人  
眼睛就像没有离开过一样

晚会降迎来倒计时圣诞，主持人在演讲着  
“接下来让我们大家来一起倒计时迎接圣诞吧！大家可以跟朋友家人爱人站在一起相互祝福，稍后我们会有一场烟花盛宴！”

后台的工作人员表演嘉宾都已经在宴会上了，主持人已经开始在倒数了  
“十、九、八、七…”

billkin在人群中寻找着PP，与此同时PP也在找寻着billkin，大家都在找寻这家人好友，在最后的三秒里两人在众人的包围中眼神对视上了，他们并没有继续上前，只是注视着对方的眼睛，突然一阵烟花就这么五彩斑斓的散在了天空上。

他们互相微笑着面对对面的那个人，人群慢慢散开后，留下了开始空荡的沙滩，他们一步一步向对方靠近，直至剩下一个人站的位置。

“圣诞快乐！”billkin笑着对PP说

“你也是，圣诞快乐！”PP温柔的说道


	6. 见家长

“你试过，从天黑等到天亮吗？”  
“没有，但我试过思念一个人，从夕阳到黎明的滋味”

we will go ashore at last in the sunshine.  
我们终将上岸阳光万里。

这一晚两人并没有随着大伙离开，而是留了下来看日出。

背靠背的坐在沙滩上，等待着日出。

静谧的听着海的声音，吹着大海吹过的风。

“PP你睡醒了吗？”billkin关心问着

“醒了有一会儿了”PP小声回答着

“你有想过自己的理想的生活吗？”

“我还没有想过呢，我一直觉得生活嘛就让它顺其自然吧，让自己舒心快乐过好每一天就很好了”PP说道

“顺其自然挺好的”

“那你现在的生活方式是你想要的吗？”

“或许是或许不是，但是现在起码我遇见的人跟事是美好的”

“离日出还有一会儿，你再睡会儿吧，等出来的我再叫你”billkin温柔说道

“好，我再眯一会，你记得叫我哦”

billkin转过身子，PP顺势把头靠在了billkin的肩膀上。

一阵凉风吹过，吹过着PP的发梢，billkin看着PP的脸庞，他伸起手想要抚摸，可是理智使他的手停止了，他把手缩了回去，撑在了沙滩上呆呆的望着微亮的天空。

渐渐太阳慢慢的浮出了海面，billkin叫醒了眯着眼睛的PP。

两人看着太阳的升起，PP又拿出了手机把日出带进了镜头，还是老样子把billkin带进了自己的生活。

PP母亲的生日将至，PP也开始频繁的跑到了billkin家里练习钢琴，这天PP来到了billkin家里，与此同时billkin的父母刚旅游回来了。

“伯父伯母好！”PP礼貌的说道

“爸妈，你们回来了，这是我的朋友PP来这里学钢琴的”

“你好啊PP！”billkin的母亲和蔼微笑着说道

“小耀，平时都很少见你把朋友带回来家里，那个PP的今晚就在家里吃饭吧，刚好可以试试你伯母的手艺”billkin的父亲客气的说道

“这怎么好意思，你们刚回来就让你们做饭，不太好吧”PP不好意思的说道

“没事的，就这么决定了，难得小耀带朋友回家，人多好热闹呢”billkin的母亲这会儿说完就走进了厨房里了。

PP想到了刚刚billkin的父母叫他小耀，他就开始好奇的问了billkin。

“小耀是你的中文名对吧？到现在我也还不知道你中文叫什么呢，只知道你叫billkin”

“我中文叫马群耀，英文别人都叫惯了，所以就一直叫英文，就家里人叫我中文名”

“原来这样的，我中文名叫林祎凯，很抱歉认识这么久也没跟你说，主要我也是被叫PP叫惯了，一时没反应过来”PP尴尬的笑了笑

“没事，反正都叫习惯了”

不一会儿厨房里传出了阵阵炒菜的香味，PP走到了厨房本想着要帮忙一下，结果看到有条絮摆放整齐的东西时，他发现自己的想法是多余的了。

“伯母，你炒的菜好香啊！看着我口水都流了”

“你这个小嘴真甜啊，跟灌了蜂蜜似的”billkin母亲笑着说

“有什么可以帮你的吗？”PP热心问道

“不用了，你是客人那有让客人忙活的，你先跟小耀他们客厅里坐着吧，厨房里油烟大等会把你熏到就不好了”

PP听到后想起了刚来billkin家时，他跟他母亲一样，家教很好。

菜做完后，四人坐在了餐桌上吃饭，billkin母亲还不忘一直给PP夹菜，PP也有礼貌的道谢。

“PP，你是做什么工作的？今年几岁了？”他父亲问道

“伯父，我今年24岁了，现在工作在一家上市企业里做模特，家住在A市家里父母开了家公司还有个姐姐在读博士呢”PP就将自己家的情况都扒拉出了

“你也不用把你全家都扒拉出来吧，我爸又不是要查你”billkin一脸茫然说道

“没事，伯父想了解一下我的情况，我也很乐意分享的”PP微笑着说

billkin的父亲也突然就表情尴尬了笑了笑，心想着我是不是有点八卦了。

“那小耀只是比PP大两岁，挺好的合得来，PP我们家小耀都没什么朋友，你有空就多来我们家玩啊”

“对啊，PP有空多来玩玩，人多热闹些”billkin父亲笑着说道

“我会的，谢谢伯父伯母！”PP开心的回答着

在PP临走时billkin的母亲还送了一些旅游的纪念品给PP，那些本来是要给billkin的，后来就顺水人情送给了PP。

“妈，你偏心了吧，我都没有”billkin撒着娇对母亲说

“人家PP是你朋友，你就别哔哩吧啦了，PP你别理他，他就小孩子脾气，臭小子PP要回家你赶紧送送人家去搭车”他母亲说完后就回到屋子里了。

bllkin送PP去搭车，两人一路散步走着。

“你家里人挺热情的，就像你一样”

“可能被遗传了良好的基因吧，哈哈哈”billkin自恋笑着说道

“对了，我母亲生日那天我想邀请你来可以吗？我怕自己弹琴会紧张弹得不好”

“既然你极力邀请，那我就勉强答应吧”billkin傲娇的说道

“给你点阳光就灿烂了对吗？还蹬鼻子上脸了！”

两个人就这么一路的说说笑笑打打闹闹。

来到了坐车的地方，等PP上车后，挥过手billkin才依依不舍的离开了。

billkin回去的路上一直回想起那个平安夜发生了的一切，好像是那么朦胧又好似一个梦。


	7. 晚会

从前，在一个森林里，有一只麋鹿迷路了，于是他打电话给长颈鹿：  
“歪，我迷路啦。”  
长颈鹿想了想：  
“歪，我长颈鹿啦。”

PP母亲生日晚会。

这晚PP穿上正式黑西装，把头发往后梳起，看起来很成熟稳重，他站在了门口等待着billkin的到来，可是千等万等却等不到他的到来，就在PP心灰意冷想要进门的时候远处看见一个身穿深蓝色西装的人拿着一束粉色玫瑰花缓缓走来。

PP终于等到了billkin。

“我还以为你不来了”PP带了点小失望的心情

“刚好路上有点堵车，就迟到了，希望还能来得及”

“才刚刚开始，我们先进去吧，我介绍我父母给你认识”

PP拉着billkin的手走了进门，就像是拉着自己的爱人一样，满怀热情走向自己的母亲。

“妈，这是我的朋友billkin，今天我们一起有个特别的礼物要送给你”PP开心说着

“伯母生日快乐，祝您青春永驻，这花是送给您的”billkin微笑的说道便把花束双手递了过去

“谢谢你啊billkin，这花真好看，我常听PP说起你呢，还有就是谢谢你之前送的唱片，我很喜欢”PP母亲和蔼的说道

“您喜欢就好”

“妈，我跟billkin先去准备啦，你先去忙吧”

“好，妈妈先去招呼客人了”

PP立马就把billkin拉到了舞台的钢琴旁。

“你来了就好了，我太紧张了我怕会弹错，所以等会你可以陪在我身边吗？”PP真诚的望着billkin的眼睛说道

“可以”billkin温柔的回答着

PP跑到了台上拿起了麦克风  
“大家好！接下来将由我表演钢琴演奏，为我的母亲献上生日的祝福，谢谢大家！”

PP坐在了钢琴前，双手紧握着刚开始有点紧张，他往后看了看billkin，billkin给PP做了加油的手势，PP才慢慢的平静下来，开始了他的演奏，台下的观众跟亲人都安静的注视着这个少年。

当表演结束后，台下掌声不断，billkin也为PP而鼓掌喝彩。PP也回头微笑看着billkin。

随后一女生走向了PP，是之前在餐厅见到的那个女生，还用手挽住了他的手臂，此刻台下的billkin突然觉得有种难以形容的感觉涌出来，表情也没有了刚才的愉悦。

PP走向了billkin，billkin强忍欢笑的看着PP跟他旁边的那个女生。

“你好啊，我叫petch是PP的姐姐，很高兴认识你”

“啊…你好，我叫billkin，很高兴认识你”

billkin摸了摸自己的头，尴尬了尴尬了，原来是姐姐。不过比起尴尬，更重要的是自己想错了，他倆不是那种关系，突然心情就舒畅了许多。

“PP，你们先聊，我有朋友来了”petch说完就跑向了自己的朋友

“你刚刚表情怎么那么难看啊？是不适应这样的场面吗？”PP关切问道

“没有”billkin心虚说道

“外面太吵了，我们拿吃的到里面吃吧！”

“好啊”

PP考虑到billkin可能不喜欢这种商业模式的交流晚会，就叫他到里面吃东西了。

PP拿了很多吃的进去，两人走到了一间房间里。

“这个房间可以投影，你想看电影吗？”

“我都可以”

“那我们看美片好不好，我最近刚被人安利这部怦然心动的电影，说很好看”

“好啊，这部电影说什么的？”

“好像是一个小女孩跟小男孩一起长大的故事”

“呃……我怎么感觉你说了跟没说一样”

“哎呀，随便啦，我也没看过，不太清楚”

其实这部电影PP已经看了N遍了，他很喜欢电影里面的故事情节，小女孩见到小男孩就对他一见钟情，就像PP对billkin那样的怦然心动。


	8. 欧儿

把喜欢藏进糖果罐  
放到我的时光宝盒  
想你的时候吃一颗  
这份喜欢呢就可以  
止于唇齿掩于岁月

正在家里练琴的billkin手机突然发来了一条信息。

bliikin拿起手机打开一看，手突然的差点握不住手机。

看完后他的脸色突然不太好，他把手机放回了一旁，打算继续练琴，但好像被手机的信息所影响了，他连连出错似乎有点莫名的不安分。

随后他索性不练了，换了身衣服把手机带上，孤身一人开车到了海边。刚好碰上了落日，他用手垫着头躺在了海滩上，微风轻拂而过。

记忆追溯到了billkin的高中时光，那是青春年华里最美好的时光。

课堂上。

“大家安静一下，我们班里来了一位转学生，大家都欢迎一下吧，来孩子进来介绍一下自己”

进门的少年身穿着红色的夹黑条的长袖外套，乌黑而柔顺的乖乖头，看着安静乖巧，他拿着白色的方形帆布包走进教室里。

“大家好，我叫欧儿，是从XX学校转学过来的，请大家多多指教！”欧儿露出了灿烂的笑容看着大家

台下的学生都在为欧儿鼓掌喝彩着。

“欧儿，你先坐在第二组第三排旁边那个空位置吧！”

“好的，谢谢老师！”

那个位置的旁边正是billkin，欧儿向着那个方向走去，便坐了下去，他拿出了学校发的课本，欧儿看了看billkin。

“你好啊同学，我的笔忘带了，能借一下你的笔吗？”欧儿温柔的问道

billkin看了一眼欧儿便把多余的笔递给了欧儿。

“谢谢！同学呢叫什么名字呢？”

“我叫billkin，很高兴能跟你成为同学”

“对了，我对这所学校还不太认识路，你下课后有时间吗？可不可以带我走走啊？”

出于热情的billkin便答应了欧儿。

下课后，billkin带着欧儿在校园里溜达，刚没走一会儿，突然有两女生向他倆走去，一女孩停在了欧儿面前。

“那个，同学你好，我可以要一下你的联系方式吗？”女孩子脸红低头的问着

“嗯…不好意思了，我不太喜欢加陌生人的联系方式”欧儿尴尬的说着

“没…没关系，不好意思打扰你了”说完那女生就拉着自己同学跑了

billkin一脸茫然的看着欧儿，心想这女孩子也是挺可爱的，加个联系方式也是可以的，为啥这么直接拒绝了。

“你一直都这么直接的吗？”billkin开玩笑似的问道

“我对女生没有兴趣，既然没有那种感觉，就不可以给对方有任何幻想，成年人的世界  
就是应该果断又干脆，不耽误任何人不消耗任何人不浪费任何人，这是一种善良”欧儿认真的说道。

billkin拍起了手掌。

“那你是对…”billkin尴尬着好像问不下去了

“你猜的没错，我是对男生感兴趣，但这不代表我不正常”欧儿有种要生气的语气说着

“我也不是那个意思，我也没有歧视，我只是有点惊讶而已，我是个很开明的人，我觉得吧，男也好，女也好，自己喜欢就好，更何况性别只是用来区分厕所的”billkin真诚的说道

“谢谢你能谅解，我们继续走吧！”欧儿突然又跟变脸似的笑着拉着billkin的手走着，虽然billkin没怎么样，可这一路上被他这么拉着手还是有点儿尴尬的，毕竟一路上大家都用莫名的眼神望着他倆。

“billkin，你饿了吗？我有点饿了想去吃饭了，你能带我去饭堂吗？”欧儿捂着肚子看着billkin

“正好我也有点饿了，饭堂在那边，我们先去吃饭吧”billkin微笑着说

“好！”

随后两人一路上有说有笑的来到了饭堂。

“billkin，饭堂有什么好吃的东西吗？我刚来还不太清楚你们这边口味”

“你喜欢吃什么样的？辣还是不辣的？”

“我都还可以”

“那你先坐着，今天让尽地主之谊，给你带点好吃的吧”

“那怎么好意思啊”

“没关系，大家都是同学啊，更何况你还是新同学”

“那太谢谢你了！”

欧儿趁着billkin去买饭的时候，他看到了一家卖饮品的档口，他就走过去买了两杯饮料。

等billkin回来后，欧儿把饮料推到对面给billkin。

“来，喝饮料吧，我不知道你喜欢喝什么，就随便给你买了椰子味气泡水”

“谢谢了！”

billkin也把买来的饭推过去给欧儿。

就这样两个少年坐在饭堂里吃着饭。

饭堂里不是很热，夏季刚来，此时的饭堂还是挂着老式的三叶吊扇，旋转的声音就耳边轻轻响起。


	9. 辅导

“你知道月亮为什么两边尖尖中间弧形吗？”  
“锋芒对外，温柔对你”

办公室。

“billkin，已经是升学考试了，新来的转学生可能会有点跟不上，老师希望你能帮助他一下，最近我见你们聊得来，同时你是教室里成绩很好，老师相信你会能使新同学挺高成绩”

“好的老师，我会尽我所能辅导他的”

两人聊完天后，billkin就直接回到了教室，却看不到旁边的欧儿的踪影。

偷偷躲在办公室旁边的欧儿，把他们的聊天过程都收入了眼中，还偷偷的笑着。

一天前。

“老师，高二的期末考试快要到了，我还有很多课程还没跟得上，我希望老师能帮助我一下，可以吗？”欧儿诚恳的哀求老师

“那个最近我也一直在忙着备课，暂时没有时间辅导你，要不我找个班里成绩好点的辅导一下你看怎样？”

“老师，我了解班上好像billkin的成绩是班上的前三，而且我跟他也挺合得来，你能叫他来辅导我一下吗？”

“那行吧，我明天找他过来聊聊，如果他不答应我就给你另寻他人”

“好的，谢谢老师啦，我先回教室了”

欧儿见billkin走后才慢吞吞的走回了教室。

billkin看见欧儿回来后就把椅子凑到欧儿那边去。  
“这个周末你有空吗？”

“嗯，有空啊，有什么事吗？”

“那个…因为快要考试了，我怕你会跟不上这边的教学程度，如果你有需要的话，我们可以一起学习”

“真的吗？太感谢你了，那我们去哪里学习啊？”

“就学校附近的图书馆怎样？”

“好！”欧儿愉悦的笑着回应

图书馆。

两人穿着休闲运动服来到了学校旁边的图书馆，找了一个学习区的位置坐下。

学习区的座位有分两人一桌四人一桌的，中间都是有间隔板隔开的。

“你在那边学校的进度到哪里了？”

“跟你们比慢了三个单元”

“那行吧，我们就接着你们那边的继续学”

“好”

billkin拿过一本笔记本，在上面写了起来，写完后他把笔记本推过去给了欧儿。

“这里有些这几个单元的测试题，或者你可以试着做一下吧”

“好的”欧儿把笔记本拿了过来，思考了一下之后就开始下笔了，过了一会儿发现billkin单手撑着太阳穴睡着了，还有浅浅的呼吸声。

欧儿忍不住手伸向了billkin的鼻子用手轻轻的刮了一下，billkin被惊吓到醒了手足无措的抓住了欧儿的手掌，billkin恍然大悟的看着欧儿，他居然觉得前面这个人儿有点莫名其妙的感觉。

“对不起啊，我昨晚看琴谱看得有点晚，不小心就睡过去”billkin松开了欧儿的手尴尬的说着

“没事，如果你累了就先休息一下吧！”

“没关系我们继续吧，题你做好了没？”

“做好了”欧儿把笔记本推过去

“你先检查一下吧，我先去趟厕所”

“好”

欧儿并不是去厕所而是走到了外面的便利店买饮料了。

欧儿回来后偷偷放慢脚步声，拿着冰饮料走向了billkin，欧儿偷偷拿起饮料忘正在批改题目的billkin脸上碰了一下，billkin一激灵站了起来，刚好不小心碰到一旁的欧儿，欧儿因此站不稳差点就要摔倒了，billkin一把拉住欧儿往自己身边靠，就这样欧儿也撞进了billkin的心上。

欧儿抬头看着billkin的脸庞，billkin也注视着欧儿。

“你没事吧？不好意思啊！”billkin就松开了欧儿

“没事，对不起啊吓到你了”欧儿委屈的说着

“那我们继续学习吧”

billkin坐下后发觉自己的心好像跳动着，脸上有点发热。

欧儿一直偷偷的看着billkin，还偷偷的笑着，欧儿明白自己对billkin的感觉，慢慢的有好感，被一开始billkin的友好吸引，到后面在去饭堂路上说的那段话所崇拜。

欧儿的感情像是磁石的负极慢慢移向billkin的正极，经常会被弹开，可通过这么多事欧儿相信billkin对自己是有感觉的，只要他坚持不懈，付出总是会有回报的，只是时间问题而已。


	10. 照顾

念念不忘的东西一开始肯定美的不像话吧。  
Something you can't forget must be beautiful at the beginning.

高三升学考试将至。

两个少年的感情慢慢的开始升温，欧儿对billkin的感情越来越光明正大，可billkin还是有所逃避。

“billkin，你说我们能考上同一所大学吗？”

“一定会的！”

随着时间的到来，两个少年除了回家以外的时间，几乎都待在一起相互监督学习，这一年就连billkin最爱的声乐也只能放到一旁了。

终于迎来了考试，果不期然两人都考上了同一所大学。不过自选的专业不同，billkin因为成绩优越，便选了父母喜欢的专业文学，而欧儿则选了经济学。

欧儿为了庆祝两人成功考上了同一所大学，他邀请了billkin一起去游山玩水，billkin也答应了欧儿的请求。

欧儿邀请了billkin去海边的度假村玩，小心机的欧儿特意订了一间房，怕billkin有点介意便选择了双人床的房间。

次日两人已经到达目的地，去到度假村时已经是傍晚了，把行李放到了酒店后就开始去逛夜市了。

来到了琳琅满目的夜市，已经是香烟四起，到处都是美食，人来人往，车水马龙，欧儿的心情都愉悦起来了，他拉着billkin满怀兴致逛着。

“billkin烧烤你要不要吃啊？我看着挺不错的”

“我都可以啊”billkin看着开心的欧儿自己也跟着笑了。

两人来到了一家烧烤摊，看着诱人的美食，都咽起口水了。

点完东西的两人随便找了个位置坐下，billkin怕吃着会渴，就走到旁边的水果摊买了两个椰子。

“来，喝椰汁吧”billkin把椰子递给了欧儿

“你怎么知道我喜欢喝椰子？”欧儿惊讶问

“我…不知道你喜欢，我就随便买的”billkin尴尬的说道，billkin虽然不知道为什么自己这么多饮料不买就买了椰子，难道……是上次的椰子气泡水的后劲？

不过欧儿就直接认定了billkin是知道他喜欢喝椰味的东西了，就把椰子接过后开心的吸起来了。

吃饱喝足后，欧儿建议到海边去散步，来到了海边，看见了很多刚吃饱饭的人都在海边坐着吹风看夜色。

欧儿他们就顺着海边随地坐下了。

“billkin，你想不想看日出啊，我听说好多人都会专门来这里看日出的，说这里的日出超级美丽”欧儿盯着billkin的眼睛问道

billkin拿出了手机翻了翻

“可是我们明天应该看不到日出啊”

“为什么啊？”欧儿失望的问billkin

billkin把手机递过去给欧儿看

“天气预报说半夜会下大雨，明天也可能阴天哦”

“啊…我都没注意到天气预报，浪费了这次这么好的机会了，好可惜”欧儿扁着嘴一副很失望的表情

“没关系啦，或许会有下次机会吧”

“那也只能等下次机会了”

“我看晚点可能会刮风，我们还是早点回去休息吧”

“好吧……”

就这样欧儿只能屁颠的跟着billkin回去了。

夜里果不期然的下雨了，还刮着风，欧儿有夜里踢被子的习惯，结果第二天早上冻着了，还发烧了。

结果第二天的行程billkin只能照顾欧儿设为病人了。

欧儿躺在床上刚迷糊的醒了过来，坐在一旁的billkin看见欧儿醒了就走了过去。

“我买了粥，你先吃点然后把药吃了，再睡一觉就好了”billkin温柔的说道

billkin把欧儿慢慢的扶了起来靠在床头边，把粥给他端了过去，可欧儿并没把粥接过

“billkin，你可以喂我吃吗？我手脚有点没力气”欧儿病怏怏的说着

“好，我喂你”

billkin在喂粥时怕欧儿会烫到还细心的把粥吹了吹再喂给他吃。

欧儿心理还庆幸着自己病了，还能得到billkin的照顾，感觉此刻的粥都是甜的。

吃完粥后的欧儿把药也吃了，就安静的睡下了。

billkin对欧儿的照顾可以说是无微不至了，看见欧儿踢被子又重新给他盖上，反反复复好几次。

欧儿吃完药休息后的第二天终于好了，烧也退了，可欧儿本来就是打算这次的游玩向billkin表达自己的感情，结果好像计划泡汤了。


	11. 道别

歌曲可以循环，人生不可以。

不同的人也只是换着不同的顺序走不同顺序的情节，本质无异。

大学生活的开始，也是少年充满着荷尔蒙的时期，经过了高中的叛逆期，接下来将迎来的就是成长跟社交圈的过程了。

这天欧儿没有来上课，billkin一整天下来好似如坐针毡，心乱如麻，本是约好一起踏进新生活的日子，可欧儿却没有出现。

billkin打过几次电话给欧儿都是没人接听，他开始紧张担心着，billkin的情绪一直被欧儿牵扯着。

放学后，billkin立马搭车奔赴40公里左右的路程，那是去欧儿家的路上，他担心的情绪波动着。

billkin来到了欧儿家，他站在门口前犹豫一会儿，最终还是按下了门铃，给他开门的是一位中年的女子，看模样跟欧儿有几分相似，大概是欧儿的母亲。

“你好，请问你找哪位？”女人和蔼问道

“阿姨你好，我是欧儿的同学，今天我们本来约着要一起去学校的，可是没有见到他，我有点担心就冒昧打扰了”

“这样啊，你先进来吧，欧儿在房间里”女人脸色有点难看，她把billkin带进了家里，客厅里面有点乱，放了几个较大的行李箱还有一些纸箱。

“欧儿的房间在二楼右边第一间，孩子阿姨希望你能好好劝劝他”

“欧儿怎么了吗？”

“我们家准备要移民出国去了，然后新学校也在那边找好了，可是欧儿知道后很不开心，还把房间东西都扔得乱七八糟了，还把门给反锁了，阿姨很担心他”

billkin知道这个消息后，突然感觉到心里有点不太舒服，可他并没有表现出很明显。

随后billkin走上了二楼，走到了欧儿房间的门前，敲了敲房门，可回应他的却是东西砸着房门的声音还有欧儿的漫骂声“走开！我不要移民！你们走！”

“欧儿，是我”billkin轻声的说道

接着房间内一阵奔走的声音传来，门打开了欧儿就立马抱住了billkin痛哭了起来。

“billkin，我不想要移民，我不想离开这里呜…”

billkin他摸了摸欧儿的头说“先不哭了好不好？”billkin温柔的说道

欧儿慢慢的松开了手，面脸都是泪水，眼睛都哭肿了，billkin用手擦去了欧儿脸上的泪水。

欧儿把billkin拉进了房间，把门关起来了。

“你先坐下吧”欧儿尽量抚平自己的情绪

“billkin，我有话想对你说”欧儿呆呆的看着billkin

“你说吧，我听着”

“billkin，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“我…”

“我有，我喜欢了这个人差不多三年了，我还记得他说过，男也好，女也好，自己喜欢就好。虽然我不知道他喜不喜欢我，可是我知道他一定会知道我对他的感情，可是我快要离开这里离开这个有他的地方了，我不想留下遗憾，所以我想要跟他表白，我也不敢奢求他能喜欢我，可是我就想告诉他billkin我喜欢你”欧儿说完话已经脸上挂满着泪珠了，一颗又一颗的泪珠顺着脸庞滑落。

欧儿看着billkin，似乎在等着billkin的答案，可billkin什么都没有说出口，眼睛红红的，也只是注视着欧儿，他似乎在想着什么，持续了很久之后他终于开了口。

“你…什么时候的飞机？”billkin声音有些哽咽

“一周后，XX机场，晚上7点的飞机”欧儿似乎也明白了billkin的答案，可他还是希望billkin会来送他飞机吧。

没过多久billkin便回去了，一路上的billkin想了很多，想着想着突然眼泪就不自觉的流了下来，他擦拭着脸庞，尽量慢慢调整自己的情绪。

一周后。

欧儿一家已经在机场里等候着，欧儿一直盯着机场门口，他紧张他害怕，他紧张他赶不上时间他害怕他不再搭理自己。

欧儿千等万等最终还是没有等到他所念之人，突然手机收到短信上面是billkin发来的信息“一路顺风！”

欧儿看着手机，哭着哭着突然就笑了起来，最后便依依不舍的拖着行李箱，笑着走进了登机通道。

欧儿打开手机回复了billkin“谢谢你！”

躲在一旁的billkin早已泪流满面，他靠在柱子后面，看着已经远去的欧儿。

大学三年，其中有一年多都是在想念欧儿而渡过，曾经由于过度颓废差点失去了自己的声乐考试，两年后他终于不再去想念这个少年，从此这个少年的模样那些年美好的回忆都慢慢淡去，billkin重新开始认真对待自己的生活跟学业。

时过境迁，一晃好几年，再回头去看看那些荒唐岁月，竟要感谢当初那份不得已的选择，因为开始懂得，原来“没有办法在一起的人”，其实就是“错的人”。


	12. 接机

失去缘分的两个人真的像消失了一样  
想也是  
我们已经几年没见过了。

bllkin慢慢的睁开了眼睛，缓缓的从海滩上坐起，他重新打开了欧儿发的信息，心里重新的念了一遍。

“billkin，最近过的好吗？想起我们已经有差不多三年没见过了，我下星期要回国了，我的学业也完成了，其实当年在机场我知道你来了，只不过没有出现而已，我真的希望回来你能来接我，可以吗？ 欧儿”

billkin看着手机的信息，看着看着他又呆住了，直至手机黑屏了。

手机黑屏后的第一反应是你，第二反应却是嘲笑我的第一反应。

欧儿回来的时间越来越近了，billkin还是很纠结到底去还是不去，或许在他纠结的时候就已经说明了，他放不下了。

虽然billkin对PP是一见钟情，可毕竟比不上billkin为了欧儿荒废的那两年吧，起码也证明过billkin对欧儿有过真感情，那是真实的不能抹去的。

这天PP来找billkin去玩，开门的是billkin的母亲，PP进门后就直接到billkin的房间找他了，刚到门口发现门没有关，他看着坐在椅子上拿着书发呆的billkin，他悄悄的走了过去，拍了一下billkin的肩膀，billkin一个手滑把书弄地上了，突然一张类似卡片的东西掉了出来，上面还有些字，随后被PP给捡起来了。

那是一张照片，billkin和欧儿在那次旅游时拍的，欧儿自拍时把billkin背影拍了下来，PP把照片翻了过去，上面写着：真可惜这次没有机会看见落日，但是你答应了我下次会跟我再看一次，你要记得哦，不许反悔。

PP看完后，手似乎有点颤抖着，他把照片缓缓递过去给billkin后说了一句“我忘了我今天有点事，我就先走了”随后PP就连忙跑了。

billkin接过照片后看一眼，后知后觉才明白PP为什么走了，他反复的看着照片，看着背后欧儿写的字，不知不觉眼泪流了出来。他捡起了那本书，那是欧儿送给billkin的礼物，可他却从来没有打开看过，直到收到了欧儿的消息后。

一旦跟你有关，我所有的冷静自制和智商，全都土崩瓦解。

虽然我们已经多年不见了，可似乎你的出现还是会牵动着我心里的弦。

这天，billkin来到了机场，他怀着紧张和担忧的情绪，欧儿还是跟以前一样吗？他还是自己一个人吗？他跟他的友情还会一样吗？

欧儿出来了机场大厅，billkin一眼就看见了拉着行李的欧儿，欧儿也一眼就看见了billkin，他并没有很快的走向billkin，他站在了原地，他满怀着思念的表情看着billkin，尽然脸色有些许苍白，随后欧儿对billkin露出了笑容，他才慢慢的拉着行李走向了billkin。

欧儿走到了billkin的面前，伸出了双手拥抱了billkin，并在他耳边说了一句“好久不见”

“好久不见”billkin也只是淡淡的回了一句。

欧儿松开了手，他看着似乎没怎么变过的billkin。

“你还在进修音乐吗？”

“是的，你呢？”

“我准备回来安窝了，毕竟在家里好过在外面，我父母也打算等再过几年就回来养老了”

“那你还是住在以前的家吗？”

“不是，我已经在这边找到一份工作了，所以准备另外找房子上班方便”

“那现在先去哪里？你订了酒店没？”

“订了，你今天有空吗？我想跟你吃顿饭可以吗？”

“好，那我先送你回酒店吧”

车上的两人都很安静，欧儿先打破了这安静的局面。

“billkin，你有女朋友了吗？”欧儿平静的问道（其实心里却很不好受）

“还没有”

“那…你…算了不问了”

billkin跟欧儿去了家餐厅吃饭，欧儿点的都是很清淡的食物，billkin心想可能是刚下飞机，胃还不太舒服所以叫服务员给他拿了一杯热水。

欧儿的手环突然响起，billkin才发现欧儿手上带了手环。

欧儿见billkin看着手环就说道“手环它倒时差了，我还没调过来，不好意思打扰到你”

“没事，先吃点东西吧，飞机上的东西应该不好吃吧？”

“是超级难吃，你看吃到我脸色都白了”欧儿开玩笑的说着

吃完饭后，billkin就把欧儿送回了酒店，自己就开车回家了。

回到家门口，他看见了PP正坐在了旁边的石凳上，月光照射着这个正在思考的人。

PP听见了有声音，他看见了billkin，他站了起来，静静的看着billkin，而billkin也有点愧疚的看着PP。


	13. 抉择

这世上总会有“突如其来的遇见和始料未及的欢喜”，  
当然也会有“猝不及防的再见和毫不留情的散场”。

PP就静静的呆在原地看着远方的billkin，可没过多久PP却已经面带笑容向billkin走去了。

“我本来想来找你去玩的，可惜伯母说你要去机场接一个朋友，我又有点无聊就在这里坐了一会儿，没想到你这么快就回来了”

“你…吃过饭了吗？”billkin不知所措的问道

“我，吃过了，只是刚好散步经过想看看你”

“好”

“那个，你这个周末有空吗？我想去海边看日落”PP脸上的笑容已经有点挂不住了

“好啊”

“今天你应该也很累了，我就不打扰你了，我就先回去了，你不用送我了，我自己去搭车就可以了”

说完话后的PP背向billkin，眼泪就止不住流了出来，他拦了出租车快速的关上了车门，开始痛哭了起来，他没有想到自己始料不及的欢喜，会被突如其回来的人给扼杀了。

PP已经意识到了billkin的眼神跟之前不一样了，现在的眼神似乎慢慢没有了当初的感觉，虽然PP不知道那个照片的人跟billkin有过怎样的故事，但是PP看billkin对照片的眼神，应该是比较深刻深刻无法忘怀的。

PP他不知道自己是否应该还要继续喜欢这个人，当朋友他始终不太甘心，不甘心还没有对他说出自己的感觉就这么的退出。

billkin回到了房间，看到了屋子里的黑胶唱片，回想起来了跟PP的初次相遇，他嘴角微微上扬的弧度，再回想起他倆的经过，好像是命中注定了一样。

可面对欧儿billkin似乎又有了一种愧疚感，虽然已经多年没有联系了，可为什么欧儿的出现总会牵连着billkin的情绪。

次日。

billkin回到了自己创办的工作室，这是一个月前billkin创办的，那时来祝贺的人很多，还送来了很多贺礼，其中有一份贺礼让他记忆深刻，那是一盘billkin最喜欢的音乐家的黑胶唱片，那时候billkin能想到送的人应该是PP。

之后billkin想了很久，最终他已经在心里做出了选择。

这天billkin跟PP来到了平安夜那天的海滩，两人坐在了沙滩上，吹着海风感受着风给予的温柔。

“billkin，我能问你一个问题吗？”PP看着billkin问道

“你问吧”billkin坦然的回答着

“你…有喜欢的人了吗？”PP紧张问道

“有了，那个人是我时隔几年后的第二次心动，我不知道那个人是否在等我，可是我知道，他应该是对我有感觉的吧”billkin笑着对PP说

可PP第一反应是想到了那个照片的男生，还有后来billkin接机后那凝重的表情，PP想到了billkin说的应该不是自己，他开始强颜欢笑着面对billkin。

“那…他是个男生吗？”

“对的，其实在一次感情经历中我知道了自己喜欢的人是跟自己一样的性别的，也是他让我知道了，我对自己喜欢的人的感情”

PP觉得自己的欢喜似乎抵不过那个人的，慢慢的就忍不住眼泪流了下来。

“你喜欢的是那张照片的人吗？”PP带着哭泣声问他

billkin转过头来，用手指轻轻擦掉了PP脸上的泪水。

“你还听不明白吗？我说的那个人是你啊”billkin温柔的说道，一把抱住了在伤心难过的PP。

PP被billkin抱住后哭得更厉害了，可那是开心的眼泪。

那个让billkin一见钟情，二次心动的人正是PP，因为自从遇见PP后billkin都是快乐的，那也是牵动他情绪的人，billkin在欧儿跟PP两人之间他选择了后者。

对于欧儿billkin来说，已经是过去时间了，更何况billkin对欧儿的感觉也只是学生时期朋友之间的依依不舍，或者感情有存在过，可是当billkin真正开始释怀了，那么迎接他的就对PP的真情实感了。


	14. 情敌相见

你是落日弥漫的橘  
是天边透亮的星。

billkin从紧紧的拥抱到慢慢松开了，他看着眼泪铺满脸的PP，他轻轻的擦去了PP脸上的泪痕。

“不要哭了，不然等会别人以为我在欺负你呢”billkin宠溺的笑着说

“你就是在欺负我，害我还以为你已经喜欢上别人了”PP哭着骄傲的说道

“不过也正是他的出现，让我对自己的感情看得清清楚楚了，我对他或许就只有青春时期的愧疚感了”

“那个男生是你高中同学吗？”

“是的，但是他后来出国了，已经多年没有联系了，后来他刚回国了……”

“那你对他…还有感情吗？”PP变脸式问道

“哎呀，人嘛说没有是假的，我不骗你真的”billkin突然就变了怂包

“那就是还有咯？你是想一脚踏两船吗？”PP开始拍打着billkin的手。

“没有了，没有了，我有你就足够了”

billkin突然就站起来躲避着PP的拍打，PP当然不会放过billkin，毕竟刚刚说出那样的话，PP追着billkin在落日下奔跑着，在落日的映衬下海滩上出现了两个跟他们同步奔跑着的身影。

落日的表明自己的感情后，billkin邀请了PP到家里吃饭。

两人一路上牵着手，到了家门口才依依不舍把手分开，毕竟billkin家的思想上比较传统，他们暂时还不能让他们父母知道，只能偷偷摸摸在一起。

可是谁也没有想到回到billkin家后会发生这么一幕。

“妈，我带PP来家里吃饭啦！”

“小耀回来啦？欧儿来家里玩了”

billkin和PP顿时脸色都变了。

billkin的妈妈把他们倆都拉到了客厅里坐下，PP看着欧儿，欧儿也微笑看着PP。

“小耀，你也真是的，欧儿回国了，你也不说一声，还记得以前欧儿也经常会到家里来玩，你倆那时候玩得多好啊！”billkin妈妈开心的说道

“妈，我就是最近有点忙忘了告诉你了”

“好了，你们年轻人先聊，我去把菜炒了”

说完billkin妈妈就走向了厨房，客厅就剩下了三人，气氛冷到了极致，billkin看着他倆都不敢说话了，因为billkin看到了两人对望之间的眼神，害怕极了。

“你好，我叫欧儿还不知道你叫什么呢？”欧儿突然就官方式微笑出来了

“我叫PP，是billkin的好朋友”PP也突然的微笑着说

突然两人同时看向了billkin，billkin开始不知所措了，似乎自己说什么都不合适。

“欧儿，你怎么突然来找我了？”billkin小心翼翼问道

“我不是来找你的，我只是见刚回国又很久没见过叔叔阿姨了，就想着来探望他们，顺便来看看你而已”欧儿温柔的对billkin说，仿佛当PP不存在一样

billkin看到了旁边快要炸掉的PP，眼神中好像在说着“你要完了”

“孩子们，饭煮好了，快过来吃饭吧”  
“小耀，去楼上叫你爸下来吃饭”

“好”billkin就赶紧跑了，就这样留下了两颗炸弹在饭厅里。

欧儿看见billkin妈妈正拿餐具出来，就开始献殷勤去帮忙了。

“阿姨我来帮你吧”

“不用了，你好不容易才来一次，我来就行了”

“对啊欧儿你才回国，我也经常来伯母家吃饭，我来帮忙吧，你是客人就坐下吧”PP把餐具拿到自己手上

billkin妈妈也笑着和蔼对欧儿说“那就让PP来吧，你是客人才刚回国，让我们来招呼你吧”然后就对PP微笑着

欧儿见在阿姨这里吃了瘪就不出声了，免得场面尴尬。

随后billkin跟他爸爸也来到了饭厅里，耀爸坐在了主家位，billkin跟PP坐在了右侧，耀母跟欧儿坐在了左侧。

“欧儿，你这次是准备扎根在家里这边了吗？”耀爸问道

“对的叔叔，因为之后爸爸妈妈也会回国了，所以我就先回来了”欧儿乖巧回答着

“这样好啊，还是家里好啊，欧儿多吃菜，别客气”

“好的叔叔”

“来，PP你也多吃点，你太瘦了，来吃块鸡”耀爸还给PP夹菜了，PP立马恭敬的接过了耀爸夹的菜，billkin望着PP两人都互相偷笑着。

坐在对面的欧儿瞬间就脸都黑了。

“对了，小耀啊，你的两哥哥下周就要回国了，说要办个聚餐，还叮嘱你妈要办妥当，我听你二哥说好像是带了朋友一起回来，到时候PP跟欧儿也来吧，人多热闹”

“好的，伯父我会如约而至的”PP乖巧的对耀爸说。

“我也会准时参加的，谢谢叔叔的邀请”欧儿微笑的说道。

饭后billkin，开车把两人都送了回去，无疑副驾驶已经是被PP预定了，欧儿碍于面子也只能心里默默不爽了。


	15. 聚餐

人永远不会知道  
谁哪次不经意的跟你说了再见之后  
就可能真的不会再见了。

billkin的两个哥哥已经回到了家里，耀母也已经把自家的院子弄得妥妥当当的，夜色降临，挂在树上的吊灯都慢慢亮起了。

马家三兄弟都站在了门口等待着他们想见之人，三人都怀着期待的心情。

“大哥，二哥，老实交代你们是不是找女朋友了？”billkin痞痞的笑着问道

二哥用手轻轻的拍打着billkin的头。  
“臭小子，给你找个嫂子不好吗？”

“好好好，当然好了来个嫂子就能帮我收拾你们，看你们还敢不敢欺负我，我得赶紧讨好她们才行”

走在不远处的是欧儿，他看见了billkin就赶紧加快了脚步走去了。

“billkin，你是在迎接我吗？”欧儿开心的说道

“呃…”billkin尴尬的不知道怎么回答

“咦，这不是欧儿吗？现在都变大帅哥了”来自大哥礼貌的赞美

“啊，Mickey哥，Winnie哥，好久不见了，你们过得还好吗？”欧儿礼貌问候道

“还行，想起自从你出国后，我们都有几年没有见过了”二哥说道

“对啊……都好久没见了”欧儿失落的说道

随后PP也来到了，billkin看见PP后立马心情就变得开心起来了。

billkin拉过PP给他的两个哥哥认识。

“PP，这个是我大哥Mickey，这是我二哥Winnie，哥这是我的…好朋友PP”

“两位哥哥好，很高兴认识你们”PP乖巧的说道

“你好，很高兴认识你，你长得真帅气，皮肤也很好啊，怎么保养的？”大哥友好问道

“Mickey哥说笑了，你皮肤也很好的呢”PP谦虚的说道

“哎呀，哥你就别一直逗billkin的朋友了，你们就先进去坐着吧，别一直干站着了”二哥说道

“好，我们就先进去了”billkin说完后就跟PP欧儿他们进院子里去了，

“PP，你要吃什么，我去帮你烤”billkin温柔的问PP

欧儿把画面都收进了眼里，他心里不是很滋味，可他并不能露出坏脸色，不想让billkin讨厌他。

billkin走到了一边去烧烤，PP站在了billkin旁边，耀母也在忙着做餐桌的美食，耀父在餐桌前捣弄着手机。

没多久两位哥哥都带着女伴走进了院子里。

“爸妈，跟你们介绍一下，这是我的女朋友Amy”大哥开心的向父母介绍

“伯父伯母好，见到你们很高兴，这里是一点小礼物送给你们的”Amy递过礼物给耀母

“爸妈，这是阿诗，这是我的女朋友”二哥也介绍着

“伯父伯母晚上好！”

……（这里就省略他们之间的交谈了）

“来来来，大家都过来吃饭吧”耀母叫喊着

他们都带领着自己的小伙伴走向了长餐桌，大哥二哥都为自己的女朋友拉座椅，当然了billkin也很细心的为PP拉着座椅。

耀父依旧是主家位，大哥二哥跟他们的女朋友分别坐在了右侧，接着左侧依次是耀母billkinPP和欧儿。

“你们两个都跑国外工作快一年了，打算什么时候才结婚啊？”耀父问道

“爸，这个不也是没有办法吗，我们也想回家这边工作，可以总部那边还需要我们兄弟倆”大哥说道

“你们两别光吃啊，给自己女朋友夹下菜啊！”耀母说道

随后耀爸给耀母夹菜，三兄弟也在给自己的爱人夹着菜，唯独欧儿自己跟个局外人一样，他正场饭局下来都没有怎么说过话，他心里难过极了，他走到了一旁坐下，他默默看着billkin，脸上是挂着笑容的，看的出来现在的他很高兴，或者他自己的出现才是真正领billkin不开心的人，突然手表又响起了，他从口袋里掏出了一个药瓶，他把药倒出，拿起了旁边桌子的白开水，把药给吃了。

这一幕被PP给看到了，不过他并没有过多的关注，随后又跟billkin聊起天了。

“PP，我可能过年的时候陪不了你，因为我们家每年新年都要回老家里过年，一回就要大半个月了”billkin失望的说着

“没关系啦，反正新年我也要陪家人去走亲戚，也没有什么时间跟你去玩了，新年过后我那边还要出国走秀，可能会有一段时间不能见面了”PP也露出了难过的表情

“不过我们还是可以视频聊天呀，到时候我就每天给你打电话”billkin说道

“好啊”

饭后不久，欧儿就找借口提前离开了。

billkin跟PP两人在路上散着步，在路灯下牵着手，明亮的灯光照射着他们，这一刻连影子都变得般配。


	16. 跨年

春赏百花冬观雪，醒亦念卿，梦亦念卿。  
晓看天色暮看云，行也思君，坐也思君。

12月30号。

这天billkin约了PP一起出来看电影。

买完电影票的billkin一手拿着咖啡抱着一桶爆米花，一手拿着气泡茶还夹着两张电影票向PP走去。

“来，这咖啡你的爆米花你的”billlkin傻笑着说道  
PP把东西接过后就跟billkin到演厅准备入场了。

两人入场后便找到位置坐了下来。  
后面两排后的位置坐着一个戴着帽子的人，那是欧儿，他偷偷的跟踪billkin过来的。

电影一部有关爱情故事的，大概简介是两名音乐家的故事。

看电影的过程中billkin在喂PP吃爆米花还时不时的递饮料给PP喝，两人就是小情侣行为。

随后看完电影后billkin跟PP去逛街买东西，欧儿一路上都跟在他们后面，欧儿的心一直都在billkin身上。

他们进了一家卖衣服的店，PP为billkin挑选着衣服，PP挑选了一件衣服往billkin身上做下对比后，又叫了billkin进试衣间。

“这件好像不错，你进去试试试吧”PP温柔说道

“好像还不错，那我先进去试试看”billkin说完就走进了试衣间。

途中PP看中了一件情侣装，billkin这时也从试衣间出来了。

“咦，不错啊小伙，挺适合你的，来这件衣服也不错，我们一人一件吧！”PP把一件黑色衣服递过给billkin上面印着一个英文字 PainKiller。

PP也走进了试衣间把另一件衣服换上，已经换好衣服的billkin站在镜子前等待着PP，随后PP也换好了就站在了镜子面前，而PP的衣服也印着一句英语: Someday my painful heart will get well.

Someday my painful heart will get well.  
总有一天，我痛苦的心会好起来。

PainKiller.  
止痛药。

billkin看到了PP的衣服也明白了自己就是PP的止痛药，billkin自己心里都乐开花了暗搓搓的偷笑着，PP也看到了这么傻笑的billkin之后也只是无奈的跟着笑。

店外的欧儿看到这羡煞旁人的一幕莫名就难受，之后没多久就离开了。

晚上。

billkin回到家后拿起了那件衣服抱着一直在傻笑着，之后洗都没有洗就塞进了行李箱里了，因为明天billkin一家就要出发回老家了，接下来的大半个月都不能跟PP见面，所以只能睹物思人了。

同样回到家的PP也拿出了衣服开心的对着衣服笑，可随后一想到billkin明天就要回老家了又点舍不得了，也因为明天有工作送不了机PP的心情也是一落千丈。

PP洗完澡后躺在床上就拨通了billkin的电话。

“怎么了？还没睡啊？”billkin温柔问道

“一想到明天不能送你机就不太开心”PP嘟着嘴说道

“没关系了，工作要紧，反正我们之后还有很多时间见面啊”billkin安抚着PP

“那不一样啦，这是我们在一起之后的第一次分开，不高兴”

“我们不是到时候还能视频吗”

“隔着屏幕那能一样吗？又摸不到人”

“等我回来我们就天天见面让你见个够，见到你烦为止”

“先听呗，你明天还要早起，我就不打扰你了，你早点休息吧，明天到了就告诉我啊，我得知道你平安到达了”

“好啦，我知道了，你也赶紧休息吧，别忘你明天还是个有工作的人”

“好啦，晚安”

“晚安”

billkin一家已经来到了机场准备登机了，可billkin没想到的是欧儿居然来了。

“伯父伯母Mickey哥Winnie哥好！”

“欧儿你怎么来了？”耀父问道

“哦，我今天有个朋友来找我玩，我来机场接他，刚好碰到你们了，就过来打个招呼了，你们一家是又要回老家过年了吧？”

“是呢，我们要进去了，就先走了”耀母说道

“好的阿姨，祝你们一路顺风！”

billkin一家走后，欧儿就走到了出机口区等侯着。

下机的队伍终于走了出来，人群中有一位女人正忘欧儿这边赶来，随后就张开了双臂拥抱着欧儿。

“亲爱的，太感谢你了还专门来接我，太爱你了”

“行了，我们先回去吧”

“好”

回到老家后的billkin立马就给PP发了短信通知，PP接到信息后也回了一句知道了给billkin。

晚上老家那边要准备倒数迎接新年了，满天空都是烟花，照亮着整个天空，billkin打开手机给PP视频。

“你睡了吗？”

“还没呢，你那边好热闹啊，烟花太好看了，好可惜没能一起去”PP委屈巴巴的说

“之后我们会有机会一起看的，我们这边准备倒数了，我们就隔着屏幕倒数吧！”

“好”

“10、9、8、7、6、5、4、3、2、1…”

“新年快乐！”两人同时说起。

同时两人也想起了那次圣诞夜的倒数，可不同的是这次两人是以情侣的关系祝贺对方。


	17. 面谈

“我喜歡妳”  
知道为什么是繁体字吗？

繁体字是以前的人用的字体，是過去式  
所以我喜歡妳，也是以前  
換句話說，我就算再喜歡妳，也是過去了。

欧儿把女人接回了自己的公寓里。

“欧儿，你最近还好吗？”女人握着欧儿的手担心问道

“我还好啦，你就别担心我了”欧儿微笑着说道

女人看道了桌子上的药瓶，眼神瞬间就变了。

“你还在吃药吗？你不是说都快好了吗？怎么还带着这么多药”

“习惯了…”欧儿的眼神慢慢变得沉寂了灰暗了

“他…怎么样了？”

“他好像已经找到了喜欢的人了，好像也不再想要跟我有联系了”欧儿说着说着眼里泪光闪烁

“可是你喜欢了他这么多年，你真的甘心吗？”

“不然呢？我还能怎么样？我现在就好像个插入他们之间的空气，似有似无的，可是我却什么也做不了了”

“他现在在哪里啊？我想见见他可以吗？”

“还是别了吧，我不想让他知道我病了……”

“可是…”

“不要可是了，毕竟当初是我先离开，而他现在也有了喜欢的人，或许我就不该再出现了…”

分割线……

“billkin，你什么时候才回来啊？我很想你”PP不开心的嘟着嘴问

“快了，你不是说最近很忙吗？你还是多点休息吧！”billkin担心说道

“好啦，我不唠叨啦，我明天有场秀要走，我就先休息了”

“嗯，晚安”

“晚安”

走秀活动现场。

PP今天在商场中心有一场盛大的活动走秀，然而今天的欧儿跟朋友也来到了这个商场逛街。

活动开始了，PP在台上走着，灯光照射着这个皮肤白皙透亮，身材高挑的人，由于颜值很高引起了商场上不少女性过客的关注还有一些男性过客。

欧儿也看到了正在走秀的PP，他停止了脚步，站在了原地看着台上闪闪发光的PP，他好像顿时明白了为什么他自己比不上PP，欧儿的看着这么优秀的PP都会忍不住多看两眼。

“怎么了？台上的人你认识啊？”女人推了推欧儿

“嗯，他就是他喜欢的人”欧儿微笑的说道

“啊…这，嗯。”

“他很好看很优秀对不对？”

“老实说吧，是挺好看的，不过你才是我心目中最好看的啦，还有就是…我永远会站在你这边的”女人挽着欧儿的手坚定说道

其实在台上的PP也注意到了站在外围看着他的两人。

“欧儿，我有点累了，不如我们先在这附近找个地方喝点东西吧”女人说道

“好吧”

两人来到了秀台的附近一家咖啡店。

刚好PP也正要去买咖啡，他走近时看到了欧儿，不过他倆没有注意到PP，买完咖啡的PP走向了他倆的方向。

“欧儿，你好啊，我能坐下跟你聊聊可以吗？”PP微笑着问道

“嗯，可以啊，这是小丹我朋友”

“你好”

“你好，我是欧儿的闺蜜啦，很高兴认识你”

“对了，欧儿上次我看见你在billkin家吃药了，是生病了吗？”PP问道

“哦，没有啦，只是吃点维生素而已”欧儿尴尬的说道

“哪里是什么维生素啦！”小丹激动起来然后看到了欧儿的眼神就安静下来了，脸色就像吃瘪了一样，有点生气的样子。

“哦，因为之前做检查的时候医生说我身体有点缺营养，所以就开了些维生素给我吃，不过现在已经好很多了”

“啊，这样啊，那你要注意身体了，那个我还有工作要做，我就先走了，不打扰你们了”PP转过头就感觉好像不太对劲

小丹见PP走后就直盯着欧儿。

“为什么不让我跟他说啊？凭什么你喜欢了他这么久，就因为生病了，就这么被他捷足先登了！”

“我不想他觉得我是因为这件事而同情我，而且billkin现在喜欢的人是他，这是我无法改变的了”

“可是，你离开了，还一直在关心他，还在背后帮了他这么多，到头来啥也没有得到，为什么啊？”

“我得到了他的在意”这是欧儿自己心里说的话。

或许欧儿没有得到过billkin的爱，可他也曾经得到过了他的在意，或许这样欧儿也算是心满意足了。


	18. 兑现承诺

人生的悲哀是你遇上了一个对你很重要的人，他是你的一切，然而，你却没有办法留住。

“小丹，我想我是时候要离开了”欧儿沉默说道

“欧儿，我真的太心疼你了，可是我又不能为你做些什么”

“你已经为我做了太多了，如果当年没有你，就不会有现在的我，我很感谢你为我付出的一切，我跟你说我已经好了，不用在吃药了，是骗你的…医生说我可能活不久了已经晚期了…”欧儿终于忍不住眼泪流下来了“对不起，小丹”

“我就知道！你一直强忍着不告诉我们，你为什么啊？你为了那个男人把自己的身子弄成这样值得吗？”小丹已经哭得快崩溃了

“我打算把最后一件事做完就离开了”

“什么事？我能帮你完成吗？”

“这件事只有自己做了，才能走得甘心”

距离billkin回国还有三天，欧儿提前给billkin发了信息约他见面。

“billkin，我能单独再见你一次吗？我有些事想跟你说，等你回国后在我们第一次旅游看落日的地方见面吧，这是你欠我的”

这天晚上欧儿从抽屉里拿出了一个盒子，里面有一叠信封跟一些照片，欧儿拿起了照片静静的看着照片，泪水就滴落在上面。

照片是欧儿高中时偷偷拿相机拍的，其中一张是billkin趴在书桌上睡觉，夏天的风吹动窗帘，阳光照耀着这个熟睡的人儿。

一张是欧儿跟billkin在图书馆学习的时候叫人偷拍的，认真的billkin在为欧儿辅导，两人的肩膀靠在一起。

一张是欧儿跟billkin旅游欧儿偷拍的也就是billkin书上掉下来的那张。

还有一张是billkin音乐工作室开张的照片，欧儿戴着口罩帽子站在离工作室隔一个马路拍的，手里还握着一张送给billkin开业的礼物。

至于礼物是欧儿托人在送花篮的时候偷偷放进去的。

欧儿看完照片后又把照片重新塞回了盒子里，随后又从背包里拿出了一张照片，那是billkin来接欧儿飞机时的照片，欧儿也塞进了盒子里盖好盖子，欧儿抱着盒子躺在了床上，闹钟响起了他没有理会药也没有吃就在床上睡着了……

billkin回来后，欧儿就来到了沙滩上等billkin，欧儿一路上看着周围的环境，想起了跟billkin一起走过的路，一起去过的店，一起吃过的东西，想起了那个错过的日落，欧儿特意今天还查了天气预报，今天的天气非常好。

欧儿坐在了海边，吹着海风看着还挂在高空的太阳，慢慢天空变成了橙红色，billkin此时也来到了海边，他坐在了欧儿旁边，没有说话，欧儿也没有说话，两人就这么静静的看着落日黄昏，直至夜幕降临。

“billkin，我该回去了”欧儿轻轻说道

“回去哪里？”billkin知道他不是单纯回去的意思

“回去我应该待的地方”

“回到英国吗？”

“嗯，看到你现在已经遇到一个喜欢的人了，我为你感到高兴，我也希望你会得到幸福，可是我又不希望自己难过，所以我决定离开这个地方，回到我本该待的地方了”欧儿还是像当年离开了时候一样哭着哭着就笑了

“嗯，希望你也能找到自己的幸福”

“送我回去吧，夜晚了是该回去了”

“好”

“你欠我的落日也看了，所以你已经不欠我什么了”

billkin听到欧儿这话心里似乎就好像平淡了，就好似拉紧了弦松开了一样，随后便把欧儿送回了公寓。

billkin来到了PP的公司接他下班。

PP一出门就看到了站在车旁的billkin，立马跑了过去一把抱住了billkin。

“你终于回来了！”

billkin也用力的抱住了PP。


	19. 离开

“有些人从第一眼开始，就注定是用来怀念的”

“思念一个人到极致是什么感觉？”  
“只要岁岁平安，即使生生不见”

回到了公寓的欧儿把行李箱打开，把东西都收拾好，他看着桌子上的药，他站起身把药全部都倒进了垃圾桶，他动作很轻他不敢被做在客厅的小丹看到。

他拿出了盒子，放进了行李箱，收拾完后就拉着小丹去吃东西了。

他们来到了一家吃火锅的店，欧儿还特意点了个辣锅，点了很多他平常不敢吃的食物，还叫了啤酒。

小丹看着这么强忍欢笑的欧儿，她也不知道该怎么办，明明知道他不能吃这些东西。

“欧儿，不如我们还是去吃些清淡点的东西吧，我怕你受不了”

“没事，这几年我已经过得太辛苦了，我只想在最后的日子里该干嘛就干嘛该吃啥就吃啥，我不想再这么憋着了，小丹你就陪我吃吧”

“欧儿…”小丹看着欧儿脸色都不太好了

欧儿开始疯狂的开吃了，大口的吃肉吃啤酒，直到吃不下去了，就停下来了，还把小丹拉到了甜品店，吃了冰激凌，两人吃饱喝足后，就回到了公寓。

第二天，欧儿就跟小丹去坐飞机了。

PP这天来到了billkin家，他来到了billkin的房间，看到了billkin在整理黑胶唱片，他就也走近看看。

“咦你房间还收藏了这么多黑胶唱片啊！”

“对啊，我之前不是跟你说过我收藏了很多吗？这只是小部分，我看今天有空就收一下了，没想到你来了”

“没事，我可以帮你一起整理一下，反正我最近没啥通告”

“好啊”

PP摆弄着billkin房间的黑胶唱片，他看到了有一张封面很特别的黑胶唱片，上面是印着落日的夕阳，他拿着唱片打算问billkin在哪里淘的封面这么特别。

“billkin这唱片是你喜欢的音乐家吧？”PP微笑问道

“对啊！”billkin笑着回答，还以为PP可能怕自己送错了

“这个在哪里淘的啊？这个封面好特别啊，太好看了，还是落日的黄昏封面，我也想淘一张”

billkin听到了PP的问题后他呆住了，原来这唱片不是PP送的，那么是谁送的？知道我喜欢的音乐家无非就是…欧儿。

可是那时候我们已经很久没有联系了，就连开工作室他都没有邀请老同学来，他是怎么知道的，billkin想来想去好像也没有其他人会送这个黑胶唱片给他了。

突然billkin电话响起来了，他被电话铃声惊住，他掏出了手机接听后，手没握住手机掉到了地上，整个人都待住了。

PP见billkin这个状态怕是出什么事了，他捡起了手机接听，是小丹的声音，原来是欧儿出事了……

PP拍着billkin的肩膀，billkin终于回过神来了。

“赶紧去医院吧！”PP担心说道

“好”billkin呆滞的说道

PP跟billkin赶到了医院，在询问下来到了急救室，看到了在外面等候的小丹。

“小丹，欧儿他怎么样了？”PP着急问道

“我不知道啊，他在上飞机的时候突然呕吐不止还把血都吐出来了”小丹崩溃的哭着，眼睛都肿了，她一直抓住了PP。

PP看着呆滞的billkin，又看着崩溃的小丹，他就任由小丹抓着了。

突然急救室灯灭了，医生出来了。

小丹立刻走到了医生面前。

“怎么样了？欧儿他怎么样了？”

“对不起，我们已经尽力了……要节哀啊”

小丹直接坐倒了在地，billkin听到了医生的话也坐倒了在地上，他抱住了自己的头，开始痛哭了起来。

目前只有PP是理智和冷静的，虽然他也为欧儿感到难过，可他还是忍不住去问了医生欧儿的病因。

“医生我想问一下，病人是因为什么原因导致无法得救？”

“我们为病人做过了身体扫描，加上病人朋友说病人已经是胃癌晚期了，本就活不了多久了，加上前一天暴饮暴食导致胃出血加重了病情导致提前发生了”

PP他想到了欧儿之前吃的药应该是因为胃癌。

PP回到了急诊室过道了，他拉起了小丹坐到了椅子上。

“振作起来，你还有很多事情要做，欧儿他需要你，他也不希望你这么难过”

PP说完之后走到了billkin身边。  
“我知道你很难过，我也很难过，但是我希望你能赶紧振作起来”

billkin抬起头看着PP，他撑着墙站起来一把抱住了PP，他哭得像个孩子一样无助，PP摸着他的头，想要安慰着他。

最后哭到累了，PP把他带回了自己家里，他没敢把billkin送回家，怕他父母看到这样的他会担心。

PP把billkin扶到了床上，帮他盖好了被子，就离开，走到了厨房，他泡了一杯咖啡给自己，一边喝着咖啡一边想了很多事情，最后还是太累了撑不住趴在了餐桌上睡着了……


	20. 欧儿的信

我们已经不能在一起经历苦难分享快乐  
但我们要要在各自看不到的地方蓬荜生辉  
愿你好  
我惦念之人

欧儿离开后的第三天。

小丹找到了billkin，并把欧儿生前的盒子交给了billkin，这是欧儿临走时惦记的东西。

billkin接过了盒子后，就回到家里回到了房间，他小心翼翼的打开了盒子，他看到了一叠照片和信封。

billkin拆第一封信。

TO：billkin  
billkin，我已经安全到达英国了，这里的风景很漂亮，只可惜没有你身边陪我一起看，我遇到了我的好朋友小丹，她也到国外来了，我们上了同一所大学，在没有你的日子里小丹是我在这里最好的朋友了。

我有想过要联系你的，可是我父亲已经知道了我喜欢你他不让我再联系你，我很难过我开始了绝食，可这却没有令父亲让步，我叫小丹打探了你的消息，听说我离开后你差点放弃了你最爱的音乐，我很伤心你千万不要放弃自己的理想啊。

已经过了两个多月了，我的身体好像因为我的不规律进食导致出现了胃癌征兆，医生开了好多药给我，我看着这些瓶瓶罐罐我很讨厌，因为药太多太苦了，我真的好想你，我每天的生活好像除了想你就没有其他了，不知道你是否还在惦念着我。

billkin看完第一封信后，眼睛开始发红，眼泪也慢慢从眼角滑落，他擦了擦鼻子，再打开第二封信。

写给billkin的第二封信。

billkin，今天天气很好，在这里已经过了有差不多1年了，不知道你是不是已经开始慢慢不记得我了，我听老同学说你已经开始准备要考音乐了，希望你能成功。

今天我来到了海边散步，我想起了之前我们一起去海边度假，不过那时候因为我的疏忽导致落日没有看到，不过我今天看了天气预报说今天天气好，可以看到日落。

我坐在海边，吹着大概你也吹过的风，很清凉很温柔，早上我去医院复诊了，医生说我身体越来越差了，不知道是不是药吃太多了，可是不吃药胃就会很难受，就好似你不在我身边一样难受。

小丹偷偷把我的情况告诉了我的父母，他们很心疼我，可是他们越是这样我也变得很愧疚，不过他们也说了只要我好起来了就让我回国找你，我听到后很开心同时也很担心，因为我知道自己的身体状况不太好，我为了在他们面前表现出好的气色，我只能偷偷吃药，也把很多药瓶藏起来不让他们发现，让他们以为我已经开始有好转了。

我知道你很喜欢黑胶唱片，我在国外走过很多的黑胶公司，我找到了你喜欢的音乐家的孤品，希望在回国后可以送给你当礼物。

billkin看完了第二封信，他拿出了那张欧儿送的黑胶唱片，他放到了留声机上面，开始播放着。

billkin拆开了第三封信。

billkin，你还好吗？已经快两年多了，我跟病魔已经交战很久了，不过我也还是有在坚持自己的目标，努力完成自己的学业，不过压力特别大，我拿到了你的社交圈，我每天都有在默默关注着你，知道你成为小音乐家了，我替你感到自豪，你如愿的完成了自己的梦想了。

我的计划也很快要实现了，我很快就可以回去见你了，我还期待着跟你一起看落日，希望你也还能记得我们的约定，虽然我不知道你是否还记得我这个人，也许你已经把我忘记了吧，不过还好我还记得你。

嘿，我还记得今天是你的生日啊，所以今天你吃蛋糕了吗？高中那三年的生日我都有陪伴在你身边跟你一起过生日，可是这几年都没有陪伴你，希望你也过得开心！

billkin拆开了最后一封信。

billkin老板你好啊！  
我知道你准备要开工作室了，恭喜你啊，我今天也特地买了机票飞回去为你庆祝，我还把孤品的唱片带给你当开业礼物，不过我就不跟你打招呼了，因为我现在状态不好，我不想让你看见这样的我。

我找了一个送花的人偷偷把我的礼物放到了你工作室里，我没有署名不知道你能猜到是我吗？我站在马路对面看着忙碌的你真的好帅，我已经忍不住希望可以上去抱住你，可是我怎么也迈不开脚冲上去抱住你，看见你一切安好我就很开心了。

我准备开始实施计划了，不出意外的话我下个月就可以回来见你了。

不过我知道这有可能是我见你的最后一面了，我知道自己的身体已经快要到达极限了，我不想遗憾终生，所以即使加重药剂我也要回来见你一面，不管你是否还记得我，但我都还是希望再见你一次，还有你欠我的承诺，我要你兑现！

billkin紧握着几封信，突然黑胶唱片已经没有了声音，billkin以为已经播放完了，可是随后又响起了一把熟悉的声音，是欧儿的声音。

“嘿，billkin你很意外对不对？这是我特意找人帮我刻上去了，这份礼物你还喜欢吗？我特意为你挑的，封面也是我自己设计的，这个封面我是想提醒你不要忘了你欠我的日落！还有就是我希望你可以永远幸福…”

billkin听完看完后，开车来到了那个陪欧儿看日落的地方，他坐在了当时他倆坐的位置上，他看着太阳慢慢落下，看着海浪微微泛起涟漪。

“你欠我的落日也看了，所以你已经不欠我什么了”

billkin回想起了欧儿的这句话的意思，billkin也是彻底释怀了。

他从口袋里拿出了信，他拿出了打火机点燃了信封，看着信被火覆盖最后变成了一堆灰烬，随后被风一吹，吹进了海里融为一体了……

欧儿一生只执著着两件事，那就是希望billkin得到幸福，还有就是那次遗憾的日落，可他最终也如愿以偿了，那就是billkin他已经得到了他自己所希望的幸福。


	21. 邀请

billkin跟欧儿的故事已经告一段落了，现在开始的就是billkin跟PP故事的开始了。

三个月后。

“billkin，我们这个的活动缺个演奏钢琴的，我就想到了你，你要不要来帮忙？”

“你都亲自出声了，我能不答应吗？什么时候啊？”

“我可没有强迫你哦，是你自愿的，后天演出”PP骄傲说道

“对对是我自愿的”billkin一脸宠溺的看着PP

经过了三个月的沉淀，billkin早已在欧儿的事情里慢慢遗忘，就让他留在过去。

新的生活开始，billkin的工作室越来越好，PP的工作也越来越忙了，可两人却还是抽出时间来彼此陪伴。

表演活动的到来，billkinPP的两人同台活动，引起了很多人的关注，与此同时台上有一位身穿复古西装，戴着一幅金丝眼镜框的人正看着台上的两人，还时不时拍下了一些照片。

走在台上的PP眼角总是会偷偷的望向那认真演奏的billkin，在台上演奏的billkin放佛就是一颗耀眼夺目的光芒，熟练的弹奏穿着一身黑色的西装。

活动结束后，两人来到旁边的咖啡厅外面坐着，billkin在店里点东西。

今天的天气不冷也不热，偶尔会吹来阵阵微风，PP做在靠近花栏的最右一张桌子等着billkin。

不久billkin就从店里出来了，手里还拿着两杯东西。

“来，你最爱的咖啡”billkin把咖啡递过给PP

“谢谢，你还是老样子喝气泡茶吗？”PP一种明知故问的语气

“你知道的，我不爱喝咖啡”

billkin坐在了PP旁边。

billkin旁边突然来了一个人，是刚刚在活动下面的那个人。

“你们好，我叫map是一位电影制作人，我有些事想跟两位谈谈可以吗？”男人礼貌的问候着

出于礼貌，两人还是接受了map的交谈。

“是这样的，我这边准备要拍一部关于音乐题材的电影，正在挑选着两位合适的男演员，刚好今天碰到了你两位，就想着看二位是否有兴趣了解一下”男人细心的说完后就把自己的名片从口袋里掏出推向了两人面前。

billkin拿起了名片看着，PP也把头凑过去看。billkin看到名片后知道了这是一家出了名的公司，PP也认了出来。

“你这名片该不会是骗人的吧？”PP疑惑问道

“当然不是了，二位看的贵公司的名字应该都不陌生吧，我们是一家综合性较强的电影公司，但同时我们公司也是很注重挖掘新人，所以你们如果有怀疑，可以改天直接到公司里来看看的”男人耐心说道

“那行吧，我们改天再联系吧，因为我们还有事要忙”billkin礼貌说道

“可以，能方便留下个联系方式吗？”男人微笑问道

“可以”PP说完后就把自己的联系方式给了男人

活动完毕后，billkin把PP带回了自己家里吃饭。

“billkin你觉得今天下午那个可靠吗？”

“我觉得应该可靠，毕竟这个公司很出名，之前我们团里有个伙伴也想跟这家公司合作，可是因为某些原因导致错过了”

“我也有听我的一些同事说过，能进去的都是很厉害的人，能出来的也是现在很出名的艺人了”

“那你有兴趣吗？”billkin问道

“傻子才没有兴趣吧，我觉得这是个很好的机会，要不我们就去试试看吧”PP期待眼神等待billkin的回答

“那好，我们明天就去看看”billkin温柔的摸着PP的头说道

“PP快过来吃饭啦！小耀去叫你爸！”耀母温柔的叫着PP，反而对自己的儿子却是很不耐烦的语气

“妈我是你儿子吗？说话这么双标！”

“你管不着，赶紧的”耀母再次不耐烦

“乖～那你先去叫你爸爸吧，我先去帮伯母了”PP说完后就走向了饭厅

“伯母，今天煮了什么呀，太香了！”

“今天伯母煮了你最爱吃的菜，待会多吃点啊”耀母和蔼的说道

“好哩，伯母对我真好”PP抱住耀母的手臂就像个乖小孩一样

随后大家都坐在了餐桌上开始吃饭了。

“PP我听小耀说你们今天一齐去工作了，怎样了累着没有？”耀爸和蔼可亲问道

“爸，你偏心了，我工作以来这么久，你都没有问过我”billkin就像个失宠的孩子一样

“你能跟PP比吗？人家比你优秀比你听话比你乖，你就静静的吃饭吧”

“伯父，我们今天一起工作不是很累，这次也多亏了有billkin的帮忙才会这么成功呢”PP笑着说道

“PP你就少赞他了，这孩子听了可骄傲了都会飞了”耀父说道

接着耀父还给PP夹了菜，又给耀母夹菜，就不给billkin夹菜。

PP看着吃瘪的billkin就给他也夹菜，这才有点开心的样子。

“对了伯父，我跟billkin明天要去ND公司看看，今天他们公司的制作人看中了billkin跟我，说让我试试拍电影，您觉得怎么样？”

“这挺好的啊，人家肯定是看着你长的帅又优秀才会选你的，既然有机会当然得试试了”

“谢谢伯父的称赞”PP开心的笑着

billkin看着这么开心的PP自己也偷笑着。


	22. 娱乐圈

时光里优秀的两个年轻人开始踏上了属于他的盛世。

经过了一轮又一轮的努力，两人在众多艺人中脱颖而出，成功的争取到了两个男主的电影，一部由真实事件改编的电影《遇见落日》。

“billkin，你开心吗？”PP深情的看着billkin问道

“你呢？”billkin反问了PP

“我很高兴，更多的是替你高兴。我看了网上的评论，大家都很喜欢你为电影写的歌，祝贺你呀！”PP开心的说道

“这一切还是归功于你，如果没有你当时的邀请活动，我们也不一定会走上娱乐圈的这条路”

“或许吧，不过我现在觉得每天出门都有太多人关注着，我不是很喜欢，这样一来就不能跟你太过亲近了”PP担忧说道

“那我们就公开吧！”billkin爽快说道

“你不要前途啦！你傻不傻啊！好不容易才闯出自己的圈子，我不希望你这样自毁前程，更何况我们的关系都不被别人理解，这条路太难走了”

“可是…”

“别可是了，你要是敢公开，我就会离开让你永远都找不到我！”

（可是我可以为了你而放弃自己所有的一切，只想跟你在一起）

随后billkin和PP准备要开电影发布会。

现场全是记者和一些平台媒体在现在直播。灯光的照射两人显得更加显著，为了避嫌两人中间坐着是导演。

“map导演请问你个人对这部电影，还有两位新人有什么样的见解吗？”某记者问道

“这部电影是我的两个好朋友的故事，我觉得这个电影的题材给了我很多正能量，是他们给予我启发，这次会选用新人是因为希望大家能够见到新面孔，这两位也是我亲自挑选出来的，他们都非常优秀，在以后的道路我也希望他们可以走得更远，谢谢大家”

导演回答完后，某记者就开始采访了billkin。

“你好，billkin先生，请问你对这部电影感觉怎么样？还有你觉得你跟你的搭档演戏有什么感觉？”

“嗯，我个人对这部电影是非常喜欢的，因为其中一位主角是学音乐的，刚好我也是学音乐的，莫名就会有一种熟悉的感觉，他给我的感觉就像是遇到了一位久别重逢的朋友，对于我的搭档，我们本来就是好朋友的关系，所以在表演时也会顺利。”billkin认真的说道

“那么旁边的PP先生，你觉得你跟你的搭档演戏时会有真情流露吗？网友都炸开锅了，说你跟billkin是否有些不为人知的关系？你能回答一下吗？”

PP被这个问题突然愣住了，随后被导演看到后就用脚踢了一下PP。

“我跟billkin是正常的朋友关系，并没有网友所说的不为人知的关系，还有演戏当然就是要演出真情实感不是吗？我觉得网友们都多多关注这部电影吧。谢谢”PP说完后似乎有点而情绪不稳定

记者会过后，PP跑回了化妆间，billkin也跟进脚步，看到了化妆间里没有人，billkin就把门给反锁了。

PP走到了椅子旁坐下，billkin也坐在了PP旁白，他伸出了双手紧握PP的手，似乎想要安慰PP。

不一会儿PP难受的抽噎着，billkin抱住了PP。

“对不起，要不是因为我，你就不会这样难受”billkin愧疚着说

PP为了billkin的梦想一直都是无条件的支持，为了维护好他的形象，故意避嫌，明明那么互相喜欢的人就偏偏只能私下里表达自己的感情。

周末到了，好不容易两人终于可以有自己的私人空间。

billkin一大早就乔装打扮出门接PP，两人一起去吃饭，可谁能预料到恰好被私生跟踪，还把他倆一起吃饭的照片暴露，引得一群不理智的粉丝围攻，两人被围堵的死死得，billkin为了不让PP被闪光灯闪瞎，把自己的外套盖在了PP头上，拉着PP拔腿就跑了。

一夜之间倆人的照片已经被传遍全网，都是在爆两人有着不可告人的秘密，怀疑两人已经出柜……

面对着被全网的质疑，PP的心情已经到达了冰点，他本来就很敏感，很害怕人多的地方，可他却为了billkin一步一步的适应，他知道自己根本就是不适合这个圈子。

这天晚上billkin来到了PP家里。

“阿姨，PP在家吗？”billkin担心问道

“billkin阿，PP在房间里呢，我跟你叔叔已经看见新闻了，阿姨也不是说不希望你们在一起，我们也只希望PP能开心的成长，我自己的儿子我了解，可是阿姨也希望你能好好对PP不要让他难过失望可以吗？”PP母亲说着说着就眼泛泪光了

“对不起阿姨，是我不好是我没有保护他，我可以先上去找他吗？”

“去吧，他这会应该很需要你”

billkin走到了PP的房间门口，他敲了敲门。

“PP，我来了，可以开一开门吗？”

没一会，PP把门打开了，把billkin拉进了房间。

这时的PP已经把眼泪给擦干了，他还是慢慢的露出了笑容看着billkin。

“你不用强忍着，真的不需要这样，我知道你很不开心很难受”billkin抱住PP

“我会慢慢适应的，因为我早就知道我们迟早会面对这样的问题，不是吗？”

“要不我们就退出了，好不好？我不想你一直这样难过”

“我记得你以前说过，总想成为你喜欢的音乐家一样出色，让众人皆知努力的追赶他们，我不想你刚开始有希望了就这么知难而退，我做的这一切都是为了你，为了我们”

“可是……”

“别可是了，虽然我们的关系不被世人看好，那就让自己看好就可以了，因为这条路是我们自己选的，那就勇敢的走下去吧”

“谢谢你”

PP也紧紧的抱住了billkin。

三天后因为事情的发酵，两人迫不得已要发布记者发布会。

两人坐在一起面对着众多人群跟记者。

“你好billkin请问你看了网上的传闻了吗？大家都说你跟PP已经双方出柜了，对此你有什么想说的吗？”某记者问

billkin刚想回答就被PP抢答了。

“大家好，我想这个问题我来回答吧，我想说的是我跟billkin是非常好的朋友，网上流传的出柜话题是不真实的，被偷拍到一起吃饭也只是正常朋友的聚餐，并没有其他的根本不存在的关系，希望大家能够认清楚事实的结果，还有一事情要告诉大家我已经有女朋友了”

惊讶的不仅是媒体，连billkin都一下子给蒙了。他下意识的看向了PP，而PP并没有理会billkin只是神情坚定的望着媒体。

在人群之中有着一群不可告人的小团队，他们偷偷的举起了彩虹旗看着PP，PP他看见了他明白了他们的意思，PP默默的眼睛红了。

随后记者会后，PP找到了公司的制作导演，两人进行了交流。

其实导演一直是明白人，他知道PP这样做是为了保护另一个人。

“导演，我想要退出了”PP平静的说道

“你真的考虑清楚了吗？”

“嗯，已经考虑清楚了，可是我希望你不要告诉billkin可以吗？”

“我尊重你的决定，同时我也希望你们要好好珍惜身边人，我知道这条路很难走，加油”导演温柔的说道

“谢谢导演”PP欣慰的说道

晚上PP在billkin家里。

餐桌上甚是安静，没有人说话。

PP还是率先出声了。

“伯父伯母，对不起”PP放下了碗筷站起来弯下身子

“这事不怪你”耀母心疼说道

“PP，你先坐下把饭吃完，我等会想跟你聊聊”耀父一脸严肃说道

“先坐下吧PP”耀母说道


	23. 告别娱乐圈

晚饭过后，耀父与PP进行了一次交谈。

PP有些紧张的坐在了耀父对面。

“PP，你不用紧张，我们已经知道了你跟小耀的事了，虽然我们家里都是比较保守的家庭，可是我们思想上还是比较开放的，伯父有三个儿子，其实这辈子再加上有你伯母的陪伴我知道很知足跟幸福了，我们当父母的也是希望自己的孩子能够幸福。”

PP听完耀父的话已经红了眼眶，之后就轻轻的说了一句“谢谢伯父”

随着绯闻的流逝，这已经是PP呆在国外的第二个月了，按照自己的计划渐渐退出了娱乐圈，而他希望billkin能留在娱乐圈里完成自己的梦想，尽管他们见面的时间越来越少了，可这也还没有分散他们的感情。

这天傍晚PP来到了海边，吹着他或者也吹过的风，温柔的拂过脸庞，天色渐渐暗了，PP围绕着海边散着步，看着夜色朦胧，天上挂着一片繁星，他不禁地想起远在他乡的billkin。

回到了公寓里，他打开了从国内带过来的黑胶唱片，这张黑胶是本来打算送给billkin工作室的黑胶，可是为什么还没有送出手，他也不知道。

时间追溯回billkin工作室的成立日，这天PP兴高采烈的去billkin工作室的路上，还没到门口他留意到了在工作室旁边巷子的两人，本来他并没有多留意可有一人拿着庆祝开业的花篮他才偷偷愣住住在原地偷听了两人的对话。

“拜托你了，一定要送到，这对我来说很重要”戴着帽子口罩的人说

“既然这么重要为什么不自己送呢？”

“我现在的样子我不想让他知道，更何况他应该也不想在见到我了”

“行了，我会帮你送到的”

随后戴帽子的人从袋子里掏出了黑胶唱片递给了花篮人。

看到这里的PP就赶紧绕过头了，花篮人接过了黑胶唱片就走出了巷子，随后戴帽子的也走出了巷子，PP看着花篮人走进了billkin的工作室，回头他看了看自己手上的黑胶唱片，想了想还是没有送出手，就随手在精品店里买了两娃娃一蓝色一红色的送到了工作室就走了，连billkin的人也没见。

后来啊才知道原来那个人是欧儿。

PP听着留声机的音乐，回想起了第一次与billkin见面，那一天是多么的美好，从相识到现在已经快过去一年多了，再过几天就是PP的生日了，不知道为什么欧儿的心里总是充满着不安的情绪。

或许是自己太过敏感了，他告诉了billkin过几天就要回去跟他一起过生日，还让他一定要把行程空出来陪他。

可是PP不知道的是billkin早已经把行程空出来了准备要去陪他过生日了。

生日的前一天，billkin偷偷的飞到了国外，等待着12点后立马就给惊喜PP。

他去了专门定制蛋糕的店里亲自给PP做了一个蛋糕。  
蛋糕上草莓围了一圈，在蛋糕中央画了个男孩的脸写上了happybirthday。

做完蛋糕后就去逛了商场给PP买礼物，买了两条情侣款的牛仔裤。

看时间差不多了，就去把蛋糕取完后，来到了PP住的公寓里，看着时间还有5分钟就12点了，他呆呆的坐在了门口等待着。

12点一到他就按响门铃，随后脚步越来越近，门打开了是穿着睡衣的PP。

billkin拿着插着蜡烛的蛋糕。

“生日快乐！”

PP被billkin的举动感动到了，PP本想着在12点billkin会给他打电话说祝福，可没想到他居然站在了他身边亲口对他说祝福。

“谢谢你！”PP激动的展开双手拥抱着billkin，他把蛋糕小心的抬起来，就任由PP抱着。

“好了好了，先许愿吧！不然蜡烛要烧完了”billkin宠溺的说道

“好”

PP松开了双手，离开了billkin的怀抱，他就把蛋糕放到PP面前让他许愿。

PP双手紧握眼睛闭上许愿，一会儿就把眼睛给睁开了，紧接着把蜡烛吹灭了。

早晨吃完早餐过后两人安排了一系列的活动，准备到处去玩。

billkin特意空了两天出来，可总会有那么一些人令人厌恶，因为此次的行程安排并没有人知道，但最终还是被有意之人给捕捉到了他们。

两人去吃饭去游乐场的时候被别人偷拍了，此时此刻两人还不知情，国内都已经闹翻了，公司联系billkin也没有人接电话，整个公司都忙着开始公关了。

但这次却有了不同的结果，网友的评论一半是辱骂可还有一半是支持的！经过一轮又一轮的争吵，终于两人已经知道了事情的严重性了。

而这一次，billkin再也没有逃避，而是做出了正面的回应。

两人回国后，billkin公开了声明也开了记者会。

“大家好，我是billkin我想大家应该都知道了最近最热门的新闻了，在此我想告诉大家的是，你们所看到的都是真的，我们本来就是普通的人，除去艺人身份跟大家都是一样，我有我自己的生活，我也不想大家过度去挖掘，还有就是我也不是同性恋，只是我刚好喜欢的这个人是个男生，仅此而已，性别是用来区分厕所的，并不是用来区分爱情的，最后我要宣布，我觉定退出娱乐圈，去过好我想要的生活，也祝愿大家一切安好，不要再关注我的任何去向了，谢谢”

待billkin的话后，在后面的人群中响起了一遍掌声，那群人都是手腕上系着六色彩虹的绳子，这些掌声对于他们来说是祝福。

因为总有一天，祝福的掌声会盖过不堪的世俗。

站在台后的PP听完这番话后，感动的流下了眼泪，因为他知道世界上还有很多人都祝福他们。


	24. 重新起航，

时隔半年。

两人已经开始慢慢淡出了很多的生活，可还是有那么一部份人偷偷的关注着他们，只是不显露爱意。

即使两人的关系不被人看好，但并没有对他们造成影响，因为他们有家人的支持跟互相的陪伴就足以了。

两人回到了billkin的工作室，突然电脑响起，出现了一封电子邮件。

是一位彩虹团队的成员想邀请他们一起去参加公益活动。

两人意见统一，于是就答应了下来。

公益活动刚好是在六月份举办，还记得那是每年彩虹的骄傲日。

这天billkin跟PP来到了活动现场，团队的小伙伴跟他们讨论一下场地安排之后就让他们开始准备工作了。

这次所得的收益全部都会捐给贫困山区孩子读书学习。

因为billkin是学音乐的，所以打算准备以歌唱来为山区孩子筹备资金，而PP已经跟billkin学了很久的钢琴了，这次义演也算是可以出一份力量了。

billkin怕PP会有点紧张，还特意在后台陪他演练跟指导。

“你还记得那年平安夜的我的演出吗？”PP问道

“记得啊，怎么了？”

“那一次是我们命中注定的缘份，你信吗？”PP幸福的问

“什么意思？”billkin问道

“因为那时候，我对你就有了好感，我其实本来也是想要约你出来一起吃饭的，可是我又好像没有借口去邀请你，接着我就收到了学长的邀请，结果碰上了你，你说这不是缘份吗？”

“那你知道当年你学长跟我说了什么吗？”billkin阴险的问道

PP摇了摇头。

“其实我那时候就知道你看上我…的才华，你学长还告诉了我，你居然跑去问别人我的喜好，还打探我有没有女朋友”billkin骄傲自满的说着

PP被billkin这样当场抓把柄一下子就觉得太丢脸了。

突然就脸色写满了不开心，billkin看着小气包PP，他伸出了双手的食指戳着PP鼓起的脸

“好了好了，我不逗你了，我承认是我先喜欢上的你才让你故意接近我，可以了没？”billkin服软了哄着PP

随后一个团队的小伙伴冒失的闯了进来，刚好碰上了两人在打情骂俏立马就拔腿就跑了。

“你看看你，丢人了吧？”PP骄傲说道

“对对对，我是丢人了，怎样？气消了没？”

“我大人有大量就饶了你吧？”

“行，那我们继续练习，还有几个小时天就要黑了，活动也快开始了”

两人就继续练习了。

夜幕降临，台上的背景墙都是六色的彩虹图案，虽然这场义演是由彩虹团队举办的，出于公益项目人们还是很愿意来参加的，但更多的是支持他们的人。

“让我们接下来为义演的伙伴给予掌声”

随后台上的billkin跟PP已经准备好了，PP坐在了一台黑色的钢琴前，billkin也坐在了旁边，在灯光照射下两人显得深情款款。

台下的观众都安静的看着两人，欣赏着这赏心悦目的演出。

“you are my everything "

"you are my everything "

"…………”

最后在两人默契的配合下，终于完成了演出，两人走到了舞台中间，对着观众鞠躬以表达谢，然后两人便互相深情对视了一眼。

台下的观众都在为他们两人的演出而喝彩着，为他们鼓掌叫好。

义演完后，全部团队都回到了舞台中间，PPbillkin两人也为对方系上了六色彩虹的绳子。

“谢谢大家今晚的支持还有热心募捐，因为你们孩子们有了更好的生活，我们也真诚代孩子们谢谢大家的付出，虽然我们的事可能不被大家所看好，但是我们跟大家善良的心灵是一样的，这次的演出很成功，也多亏了大家”

带头的人说完后，PP跟billkin一起他们全体成员一起向大家鞠躬致谢。

公益活动引起了广大市民的关注，同时也开始慢慢对彩虹而改观，有大部分人也都接受了他们的存在，不过还是有一小部分人对于世俗观念影响而不认同，可是彩虹们不都是想要得到世俗的认可，只是希望他们所爱所惜的人祝福罢了。


	25. 终点

billkin跟PP的故事写到也要结束啦，因为以后去的人生都是要去靠他们互相扶持互相理解，我相信在以后的将来他们都会好好的，即使不是关于爱情，但是我相信他们的会幸福的。

故事的后来阿，billkin当上了著名的音乐家，还为很多爆红的电视剧写歌曲，电视台曾有几次想劝他回去，可是都被billkin拒绝了，因为他知道他自己想要的生活。

他不甘愿这样活着，他更希望在音乐的道路上走的越来越远，而不是一直停留在这个乱糟糟的圈子。

在一次音乐交响会中，一位资深的著名音乐家他有幸得知了billkin在音乐方面很有天赋，便邀请了他到自己的乐队做主唱。

这是一场世界级的演唱，观众都是一些著名的音乐家，能得到这样的邀请，billkin甚是万分感激。

连续了数日，他终于站上了那个他一直向往的世界大舞台，他穿着黑色的西装，他看着一群在为音乐而拼命的人儿，而他也此时此刻的为自己而骄傲。

在有名的交响乐队演奏下，billkin认真用心的完成了演出，还得到了很多对他认可的赞赏与赞美。

billkin演唱的歌曲“one million hugs ”也被世人广为流传。

PP也开始了自己的新生活，他家养了很多的狗狗，他每天就爱跟狗狗玩耍，还喜欢拍拍视频上传到社交软件，因此得到了很多网友的关注与喜爱。

他还是很热衷于他的模特事业，因此他重回了T台，想要将着件事给做到极致。

在一次走秀中，他被自己喜欢的品牌公司给看中了，还邀请了PP去他们公司做代言人。

之后PP一年里为了走秀台飞了很多国家，比起以前的他更喜欢现在，因为他凭借自己的努力获得了很好的成就。

一切开始都是美好的，一切结束都是淡然的。

...：这个故事到这里就结束了，不过我知道他们的故事其实才刚刚开始，我觉得他们的相遇或许就是因为缘分，在巧合之下巧遇，他与他因缘分成为了朋友，感情这份东西很微妙，说多了或许就是两个年轻人的悸动。


End file.
